The Battle for Lost Souls
by PJ Zatken
Summary: Everyone's inner strength is tested as setbacks, family crisis, temptations, and betrayal hit the very core of friendship and strong bonds. What happens when they discover the hardest way that not everything on the surface is what it seems to be?
1. The Thin Line Between Good and Evil

**THE BATTLE FOR LOST SOULS**

**Chapter One: The Thin Line Between Good and Evil**

* * *

_Middle of the night - the following evening after the last incident from Descent of Lost Souls_

_Location: Domino Museum; Domino City, Japan_

The evening had slowly passed for the three security guards watching the entire museum. While two of the guards manned the video monitors in the control room, the third guard vigilantly strolled through the various wings with a flashlight in his hand.

This night was supposed to be just as uneventful as any other.

Gradually, a mysterious fog seeped inside the control room of the museum. It lingered behind the two unsuspecting guards before enveloping and sending them into unconsciousness. Immediately afterwards, all of the cameras - fully functional seconds ago - surprisingly began to malfunction.

Spreading through the museum halls, the dark fog moved as if hunting for another prey. As the fog reached the heels of the third guard, it consumed him. The museum's silence is shattered by the ominous thudding of the third guard's body as he fell into unconsciousness.

Mere seconds later, the dense haze covered the entire museum floor. It then descended to the basement which held the artifacts lent by the Egyptian National Museum and its curator, Isis Ishtar. Through this thick fog, a multi-colored light shone in front of the _Stone of Destiny_ - the key piece in unlocking the other Yugi's lost memory.

The eerie green pentagram-shaped light then created a portal from which stepped on a cloaked figure. The new arrival stared at the stone relief for a long moment. The mysterious figure, malevolently smirking, calmly placed palms together and slowly chanted an ancient spell. The figure caused the stone relief to shine brightly before slowly fading away.

With closed eyes and heavy heart, the figure whispered into the silence, "It is done..."

The mystical intruder quickly summoned the magical portal and walked through it to an unknown destination. Once the portal closed, the fog disappeared and left the museum once again in eerie silence as the three guards remained in their forced slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Middle of the night during the Domino Museum incident_

_Location: Domino City, Japan_

"Unbelievable..." was all that Mutou Yugi could muster to say after he opened the package and skimmed every document that he received from Emrys.

The young Mutou and the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle immediately went through the package that Pegasus sent them and spent hours examining its contents. After a short break to have supper with Sugoroku, they went back to his room. Deep into the night, they read Emrys' journals, notes, and the first three parts of the _Scrolls of Passage_ - each page being enclosed in an air-tight resin plate.

The two were shocked with everything that they saw.

First, neither one of them could understand why they could read the hieroglyphics within the _Scrolls_, _The Portal of Osiris_, and _The Dead Incantations_. Second, they were amazed at the accuracy of Emrys' translations. However, what truly surprised them were two matters: the revelation disclosed within the _Scrolls _and the resurrection incantation noted in both her journals and within her notes.

The other Yugi could not remember how many times that they read and re-read everything as they sat on Yugi's bed. His mind raced as many thoughts flooded his head once more: his lost memory, Yugi, his new memories and friends, Emrys and their love for each other, and the uncertain future that awaited all of them.

As the Spirit absorbed everything that he had seen, a new dimension added to his ever-growing concerns.

The Spirit had been worried about Emrys since she left Domino City. He knew that too much darkness and danger followed her wherever she went. Still shuddering from the visions of her past that the Millennium Items showed him in New York, he hoped that she would never fall back into that dark despair that she bore for many years. He was relieved when he talked with her over the telephone and knew that she returned to England in one piece.

Still, a part of the Spirit continued to feel disconcerted with the entire situation. Something was wrong...something happened.

Although Emrys was the same affectionate person over the telephone and her letters, the other Yugi felt as if she were holding something back from him. There would be times where she would either cut their conversation short or fall silent.

The otherYugi just wondered if Emrys' feelings for him did not change since they parted ways….

This time, the Spirit leaned against Yugi's desk. He was happy and sad at the same time when he saw the group picture that was normally there as well as Emrys' photograph - a memento that Yugi added for him in his study area since she left Domino City.

While Yugi placed the package's contents inside the secured drawer of his desk, he muttered, "_Married..._ Fate gave the two of you another chance to resume what you guys had before..."

With the other Yugi's customary frown, he looked down and focused his gaze at the hardwood floor.

Yugi then shot a sideward glance and asked the Spirit, "Did I say something wrong?"

Staring into his vessel's innocent amethyst eyes, Yugi's other self replied with a heavy sigh, _"No, you didn't. There are things in life that aren't meant to be. I just wonder if she and I belong in that category."_

Gathering as much reassurance and persuasion as he possibly could, Yugi remarked, "She's done with what she had to do. She's coming back here to be with you and our friends. She could spend time with other people, yet she chose to be with us. You should be happy about this."

When the other Yugi heard his spirit vessel mention the word "people," he fell silent for many minutes while the younger Mutou waited for his reply.

As he looked deeper into Yugi's eyes, the Spirit told him, _"I'm still a disembodied spirit trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle. If it weren't for you, Emrys and I won't be able to spend time together."_

The Spirit added as Yugi gave him an unwavering but empathetic stare. _"And then there's Kaiba..."_

Yugi walked towards his bed, sat down, leaned against the headboard, and maintained his transfixed gaze at the Spirit. "She's coming back to Domino City to be with you - not Kaiba."

_"I don't know what's in store for me, once I do get my memory back. What if we're meant love each other, but also destined to stay apart just as it was in our past?"_

Trying to look beyond what his other self just told him, Yugi gave the Spirit a probing gaze. "We've gone through this before you two have decided to exclusively date. What's _really_ bothering you?"

Another long and tension-filled pause came between them before the Spirit could mutter,_ "I want her to be happy, but am I holding her back by insisting for our relationship to go on? Kaiba cares about her, no matter how hard or how well he hides it from everyone. He has something that I don't. He physically exists in this world just as she does. Maybe they should be together, instead of us."_

In the most comforting tone that he could muster from within, Yugi reiterated, "_You're_ the one that she loves. She told you and showed you how she felt for you. The truth about you didn't matter to her. She had gone through great lengths to help us. Plus, that ritual that she found -"

The Spirit could not help but slowly look sideways and tightly close his eyes before Yugi could ever finish his statement. As the Spirit did the instinctive gesture, he heard Yugi stop in the middle of his sentence. Tension filled the air from the probing gaze that was now focused on him. Eventually, those other pair of amethyst orbs widened.

Minutes later, Yugi continued in a tone that signified understanding of a new insight by inquiring, "Are you afraid that the ritual might not work?"

Still avoiding eye contact, Yugi's other self responded,_ "It's much more than just the ritual..."_

"Why do you sound as if the very thing that she uncovered is bad?"

The Spirit's energy-sapping and short reply was, _"Everything is so uncertain. Didn't you read what the conjurer's required to do just so the gods would listen to the petition? The conjurer must be in the middle of life and death to do the spell."_

"Why do you doubt her now? Don't you want to be with her?"

_"I don't doubt her,"_ the Spirit shot back, and then fell silent as he noticed Yugi's unwavering gaze._ "I always wanted to be with her, but..."_

A tightlipped Yugi leaned forward, rested his elbows on his thigh, and placed his chin in his cupped hands. While keeping his probing stare, he then asked, "If you were given the choice to physically exist in this world through this ritual, and all of your friends are willing to do whatever it takes for it to happen, won't you do it?"

The Spirit's heart was heavy when he admitted, _"For every benefit, a price needs to be paid. I just wonder what consequences or repercussions would arise, once I say 'yes' to the ritual. Am I defying the gods' overall will by accepting a second chance in life? The very question that you had in mind is what's bothering me right now. The problem is that I truly don't know my answer to what you've just asked me."_

-----------------------------------------------------

_Location: Egypt National Museum; Cairo, Egypt_

Isis Ishtar endured sleepless nights not only due to the flood of museum inventory that came for the museum, but also due to an unexplained nervousness. Even Malik and Rishid, as quiet as they were, also felt the same way.

As the three siblings were busy assessing the newly arrived shipments, the telephone inside Isis' office rang.

Isis would normally have the answering machine pick up her messages during cataloging. However, as she heard the exasperated voice of the Domino Museum curator over the machine, she quickly grabbed the phone and said, "Slow down, Mister Kataniwa... I couldn't understand what you're telling me…."

Seeing Isis' charcoal gray eyes widen in disbelief, Malik and Rishid stopped what they were doing and stared at their sister. They saw how Isis' expression ranged from utter disbelief to frozen horror.

Although the curator hung up the telephone many seconds later, Isis held the receiver until the phone incessantly beeped against her ear. After placing the receiver down, she marched towards the painting behind her desk, took off the painting from the wall and produced the safe, fumbled through the knobs, and opened it.

Isis gasped in horror for the safe that held _The Portal of Osiris _and _The Dead Incantations _was empty.

Since Isis had bowed down her head and was too stunned to speak, she was only aware that her brothers were behind her once Rishid and Malik placed a supportive hand over her shoulders. Many minutes had passed before she was able to sigh off her heavy frustration.

As Isis shook her head to get rid of the shock within her, she told her brothers, "The _Stone of Destiny_ has disappeared. There is no clue as to who could be responsible for stealing it."

Rishid muttered, "The Pharaoh would not be able to recover his memory until the _Stone_ is found."

A deeply disappointed and distraught Isis then told her siblings, "I hoped that Fate would change her course, but it did not. The chain of events triggers the beginning of the prophecy."

"Sister," said Malik after letting out his own heavy sigh, "It's now in their hands to realize the outcome. It's their destiny. They must undergo the many trials that come with it."

Despairing charcoal gray eyes pleaded as Isis asked, "What about them, and what they have for each other?"

Rishid's expression became grim. "We would help the Pharaoh when the proper time comes. As to their predicament, only time could tell what would happen next..."

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexandra Emrys, Hyperion, Mister Kataniwa - Domino Museum curator, The Scrolls of Passage, The Portal of Osiris, and The Dead Incantations are the author's property. This fan fiction has been created solely for entertainment purposes, thereby releasing the author from any liability._

_Many thanks go to my dear friend and beta-reader Wes / Namonaki Pharaoh for her tireless and enthusiastic efforts in beta-reading for this story arc. Luv ya, girl, and I'm waiting for that cross-over story of ours..._


	2. Crossing the Very Thin Line

**THE BATTLE FOR LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Two: Crossing the Very Thin Line**

_

* * *

__To the Readers:_

_This chapter can be disturbing, since it will deal __with topics such as resurrecting the dead, murder, __the supernatural, the occult, and drinking._

_Many thanks go to my dear friend and beta-reader __Wes / Namonaki Pharaoh for her tireless efforts __in beta-reading for this story arc._

_

* * *

__Two weeks after Mutou Yugi receives package_

_Location: San Francisco, California, USA_

Pegasus placed his pen down as he stared at his assistant's eyes and asked, "Croquet, are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Sir. Should I send her in?"

"You should do more than that," Pegasus told him with a tightlipped demeanor. "I would like to see and speak with her, too. If she needs any help coming upstairs to my office, then give her any necessary assistance. Also, have the chef prepare lunch for two."

As Croquet respectfully nodded his head once, he then gently closed the door behind him.

The platinum-haired businessman sat behind his desk in deep thought. He looked outside his window and at the busy streets below and the equally towering skyscrapers before him while dialing the phone. During those minutes alone, he made the necessary phone calls and arrangements to prepare for his visitor. After the phone calls, he then leaned against the window. He wracked his brain as he tried to figure out this unexpected visit. _"It has been almost four months since we last saw each other. Why is she here?"_

Then there was the loud knock, followed by Croquet opening the door wide enough to admit the unexpected visitor.

Pegasus slowly turned around, quickly approached the well-dressed new arrival, and slightly bent down to shake her hand. With a light smirk, he said, "At first, I wasn't sure if it was really you."

Croquet, who stood by the oak door, motioned to his employer that the visitor arrived alone. Shortly thereafter, he closed the door to give his employer and the new arrival their privacy.

"I'm sorry if I came unannounced," a wheelchair-bound and well-dressed Alexa Emrys told Pegasus with a tightlipped smile. She then removed the large silk scarf and sunglasses that covered most of her head and face.

"That's nonsense! You're always welcome to visit me," Pegasus exclaimed with an affectionate pat on Emrys' arm. "I wanted to speak with you face-to-face, anyway." Shifting his tone, he then asked her, "How long do you plan to stay in town?"

"I'm staying for a day or two," Emrys responded.

"That's good! The mansion's open for you, as always. I've already made arrangements for your stay since I assumed that you'll be staying in town." After Pegasus motioned for Emrys to join him at the lounge area inside his private office, he then went over to the bar. After giving her a half-filled brandy glass, he sat opposite from her and gazed at her for a long time while he sipped merlot. With a light smile, he told her, "You're looking much better now."

Emrys blinked once as she chuckled, "Anything is much better now than it was months ago, if you know what I mean..."

Knowing that Emrys was referring to her wheelchair-bound predicament, Pegasus' light smile changed into an empathetic one. "I'm glad... So, what brings you to San Francisco? I didn't hear any news about your upcoming concerts and appearances. Are you planning to visit Professor Hopkins?"

With a heavy sigh, Emrys slightly stretched out the cramps from her tired body. "The studio's working on my second CD, as we speak. There wouldn't be any concerts, public appearances, or videos until my legs are strong enough to perform. As of now, my legs aren't strong enough to stand or walk even with support. I'm not here to visit Uncle Arthur, either. His last visit was just two months ago in England, so I might call him and Rebecca if time permits."

While raising an eyebrow, Pegasus blurted out, "If you're not here for any public engagements, or to visit the professor, then what brings you here in San Francisco?"

Several minutes of tense silence followed that question...

Knowing that Pegasus was confused, Emrys confirmed with a tightlipped smirk, "I'm here, Pegasus, to keep true to my word. Whether it works or not, this would bear no consequence against you or Cynthia. However, I do have a favor to ask you..."

Staring into Emrys' eyes, the executive then responded, "Whatever that favor might be, consider it done..."

-----------------------------------------------------

Emrys' two-day stay quickly passed for Pegasus as he remembered the major details of her visit. The two worked together as they exhumed Cynthia's remains from the garden that he especially built for her. They then gathered Cynthia's bones to bring inside the mansion using one of the rooms to conduct the ritual. He was basically instructed by Emrys to do the strenuous physical tasks needed for the spell.

Pegasus then stood beside Emrys as she performed an Egyptian incantation from memory. He would never forget what happened next...

As a pentacle emanated from the spot where Cynthia's bones rested, Emrys' eyes went wide with fascination and pride. There was a glint of malevolence and insanity in those hazel-brown eyes of hers while the bones on the bed illuminated fluorescent green.

As Pegasus looked into Emrys' eyes, it seemed to him that she fully knew what would happen next.

Cynthia's bones reattached on their own.

Shortly thereafter, Pegasus' eye widened as he witnessed each layer of vein and muscle form on the bone surface - making him half-sick from the morbid sight and half-amazed from anticipating what would happen next. It was just as if he was seeing the creation of man unfold before him.

The slow but sure mystical process continued until Cynthia's body was fully restored.

Pegasus gaped at the lovely but equally bone-chilling sight before them. Cynthia looked as if she was just sleeping on the bed where her bones laid a minute ago. With half-hope and half-disbelief in his heart, he approached her.

When Pegasus touched Cynthia's arm, he gasped. Everything before him was real!

Seeing Cynthia once more made Pegasus' chest heave and his heart ache. He held his breath as all his unresolved emotions from the past reawakened. His tears - the ones that he though had run dry when she was buried - suddenly came back. He had missed her so much and it hurt him to live each day without her.

Pegasus prayed to have his most earnest wish come true.

After Emrys performed the second incantation, everything went pitch dark. The only light that they had in the room was the lightning from outside.

Although it had been raining for the past couple of days, the weather outside made it seem as if Nature was angry over what they were doing. The thunder mercilessly roared, and the wind relentlessly howled outside the window. The lightning then came close and hit its dazzling but lethal bolt on one tree, causing it to split in half. Nature's violence continued outside, as the tension inside the room increased tenfold.

Minutes later, as the light flickered on and off, a warm hand suddenly grabbed Pegasus' arm. As his heart stopped and he held his breath, the lights completely went back on.

Seconds later, Pegasus then bolted out of bed with sweat trickling down his face and chest. Panting hard and keeping his eye shut, he did his best to calm down his racing heart. He buried his face with his hands as he just realized that it was only a dream. He was so conflicted. He did not even know if he should consider it as a good dream or a blood-chilling nightmare.

"Are you okay?" murmured a familiar feminine voice as its owner planted a lingering kiss on Pegasus' shoulder before embracing him from behind with her warm and soft body. Her warm and supple lips gave comforting warmth as it touched his bare skin. That soft voice had the power to soothe the savage beast and to tame his turbulent emotions.

Pegasus held his breath and then closed his eye as a new sense of peace dawned upon him. His heart slowed down in its racing pace as he exhaled. With the moonlight seeping through the bedroom window, he did confirm that someone was physically with him...that someone shared his bed and kept him company.

Now turning to the source of those affectionate gestures and gazing into her expressive eyes, Pegasus tightly held her hands and repeatedly kissed them with such passion and longing. As teardrops built at the corner of his eye, he then murmured as if he were a helpless child, "You're _really_ here..."

"Shhhh..." whispered Cynthia in the sweetest and most consoling voice possible as Pegasus rested his weary head on her warm chest.

Pegasus' heart then caved in from hearing Cynthia's melodic voice. His chest heaved from happiness that she was with him again, pain from remembering the trials that he went through to get her back, sorrow for living these empty years without her, and fear that all of this was just a dream.

If it were a dream, Pegasus wished never to wake up ever again. If death had finally taken him, he then would gladly accept its cold embrace if it meant that he would forever be with Cynthia.

Cynthia looked into Pegasus' eye, which made him somewhat ashamed to return that consoling gaze because his face was now marred from the absence of his right eye. However, those emerald eyes of hers never failed to express that she truly loved him. She was the only one who knew and loved him for who he really was - a man who saw life through the eyes of a child and would do anything in his power to be with her.

After these long years and especially since Cynthia came back, Pegasus never cried as he did tonight. He was finally free to be the man that he used to be. He might love his comics, the finer and delectable things that life had to offer, and his painting and duel monsters with the giddiness of a child. Cynthia, however, superceded all of those things for him. She was the one and only woman that he loved with all his heart and soul. He loved her above anything else.

Pegasus was not really some power-greedy monster who was only concerned with material gain, although he did fool many others - including Yugi, Yugi's other self, and Kaiba - to believe otherwise. It suffocated him to inflict harm on others, but he did everything to bring Cynthia back.

Well, almost everything...

One thing that Pegasus did not do was break his word of honor which was why he released Mutou Sugoroku, Kaiba, and Mokuba after he lost the duel against Yugi and his other self. His parents raised him to value his word of honor, not just as a businessperson but also as a human being. He embraced the ideal that a person's material worth could always be stolen and retrieved. One's principle and word of honor, however, were immeasurable. He believed that once given away or broken, that person would forever be morally bankrupt.

The very first - and last time - that Pegasus was tempted to break his word was at Duelist Kingdom. His better nature finally won as he mused while looking at the three soul cards prior to releasing his three captives,_ "What type of man would I be for Cynthia, if I had nothing to offer her? I'm a man of my word..."_

Since this wonderful dream of having Cynthia back, Pegasus told her everything evil that he ever did. He wanted to purge his conscience. Once and for all, he removed the mask that he wore all these years since she died and returned to becoming the man that he once was - the man that she fell in love with since they were children. He was tired from all the charades. He wanted to stop running, searching, and hiding. He now wanted to rest and be with the woman that he unconditionally loved.

Pegasus was happy after he confided everything to Cynthia. Much to his great relief, she stayed with him. He was happy that she fully understood and unconditionally accepted him... Her forgiveness and understanding, to him, were part of the many blessing that he now had in his life.

With Cynthia's warm and soft hands, she now touched Pegasus' face and kissed his forehead with such love and gentleness. Her lips then touched his as they exchanged a long and lingering kiss that held their breath and made their hearts race. To him, it was pure bliss to love someone who made him bear the innocence of a child as well as the yearnings of a man.

When Pegasus finally had the courage to look into Cynthia's eyes, he now believed that all of this before him - her touch, her scent, her warmth, her presence, and her love - were all real. His tears flowed more freely, as they kissed and embraced once more.

Pegasus mused, _"She came back! She returned from the dead, so that we could spent the rest of our days together - just as we planned many years ago..."_

Throughout the entire evening, and Pegasus knew that he would continue doing so through the rest of his days, he repeatedly thanked God that this was not a dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Middle of the night, one week after the incident at Pegasus' mansion_

_Location: the parlor at Emrys Manor, England_

Alexandra Emrys sat inside the parlor for her nightly ritual - sitting on her favorite chair, drinking brandy as she stared at the fireplace, and waiting for either sleep or dawn to come whichever came first.

Emrys did not know why, but she felt as if an entire lifetime had gone by in a flash since she left Thera. When she returned home, she would never be the same ever again...

Emrys succeeded in what her past life had failed to do. She returned from near-death after completing the incantation inside the caves of Thera. Once that happened, the thin veil that separated the physical world and the realm of shadows became non-existent for her. She also gained the favor of the ancient gods since they granted her petition - the gift to restore three bodies and bring them to life.

The only reason why Emrys succeeded in this lifetime was when she welcomed the Essence to merge with her. She did not know this before and during the time that she dueled against the dark mist. However, she finally understood what she had to do when she endured the pain and saw her past with Yugi's other self.

Emrys mused as she stared into the fireplace and took a sip from her brandy glass, _"So far, almost everything has proceeded according to my plans. Pegasus reclaimed his fiancée from the dead and the two married shortly thereafter. I confirmed that the more dangerous half of the ritual to bring back Yugi's other self will work. I now also know that my quest had not been in vain."_

After letting out a heavy sigh, Emrys' mood became somber. She now had to face a long rehabilitation to regain the strength of her legs. For now, she considered her wheelchair as her prison unless she found a mystical way to fix her problem.

Emrys did not intend matters to happen the way that it did, no matter if the results thereafter were fruitful...

Emrys also did not intend for the Essence to become a permanent part of her. Hyperion - the one that the hooded followers call Master - and his ritual ensured that the dark mist and she would forever be one. She did not know if she should curse or bless Hyperion for sealing her Fate. She also did not know if she should consider her fate as doom or salvation. What she did know was that his ritual gave her some access to the darkest powers of Chaos - the very source the ancients believed was used to create the universe.

Either way, what mattered most to Emrys was that she was alive and that she must finish the terms of her pact with the ancient ones.

Emrys told Pegasus the truth when she said that the ritual would not bear any ill consequence against him or Cynthia. The price had been paid in so many ways. First of all, she lost her parents. Her new loved ones were constantly in danger as hooded men hunted them down for the God Cards, the Millennium Puzzle, and her allegiance. She risked everything and dueled against the Essence which made the specter now exist in this world by falling into her trap and taking her place.

During Emrys' merge with the Essence, she saw their past selves in Ancient Egypt. Yugi's other self's name, however, was not disclosed to her.

After another though-filled sip from her glass, Emrys pondered about the other Yugi,_ "In the past, we learned how to love and care for each other as man and wife. We chose to give up our domestic peace if it meant the overall harmony of the land. I now fully understand why we fell in love so quickly and so deeply. Bonds between adopted siblings, friends, lovers, and spouse are hard to break even though many millennia pass by between us..."_

As Emrys' thoughts shifted to Kaiba, she shook her head. _Even in the past, we have shared this complicated, intense, and mostly solid relationship and friendship. You and your past self believe that Fate has no influence over you. It's ironic that we repeated history by caring for each other as more than friends, but knowing that our hearts have been given up for others. In the past, you gave your heart to Egypt and Kisara. I shared my heart with the Pharaoh and Egypt. We now repeat Fate's path when I gave my heart to Yugi's other self, while you gave your all to Mokuba and Kaiba Corporation. Are we always meant to be that way...loving each other wholly but never being given the chance to see where things would be between us?"_

Emrys now also remembered how she killed Yoshiko with her bare hands. She also recalled as to how she walked inside that cave after her duel against the Essence, making the very ones who wanted her dead now bow before her.

Emrys' newfound knowledge also raised more questions for her to answer. Was the successful reign that the _Scrolls _spoke of pertained to her ascension as the Dark Queen or her past reign as Queen of Egypt? Was she supposed to serve good or evil? What was she supposed to do, now that she gained the very knowledge that she sought to have? With her new power, was she now allowed to cross any boundaries without any consequence or repercussion?

Little did Emrys know that she was still falling for Hyperion's trap.

For each passing day, Emrys felt this surge of intoxicating self-confidence and awesome power. It made her afraid and bold at the same time. The Essence's evil pull was getting stronger within her as well. Aside from this, her distinctions turned from black-and-white to shades of gray. She used to, even in her most confused state of mind, be able to distinguish between right and wrong. Her newfound principles told her that killing Yoshiko was justified, and no one could convince her to believe otherwise.

_"Along with this curse came the gift of free will. Whatever happens to me would be due to the choices that I'd make. I'll make sure that my plans will succeed."_ After a pause and a sigh, Emrys then thought, _"On the other hand, there's one problem. Someone's holding me back..."_

Yugi's other self as well as the feelings that Emrys had for him were holding her back.

Fighting back as her heart warmed up from the fond memories they had together, Emrys closed her eyes and bit her lip. _"Fate's cruel and ironic indeed. She has us playing on opposite sides. She wants me to test all of them. As difficult as it is, I won't see him if until I'm ready. I'll do whatever it takes to carry out my plans - regardless on whether I love him, or care about our friends."_

As of now, all that Emrys could do was to seal the _Stone of Destiny._ She stopped the other Yugi just in time from retrieving his lost memory. She purposefully withheld that privilege from him until the right time comes. She also took the two golden tomes from Isis Ishtar's safe, claiming them to be rightfully hers.

_"Everything's moving according to my plans. And now, these very hands that touched his face and held his hand before will be the very ones to strike him down. I'll use all that I have, and all that I know, to get what I want. After all, everything that I've done since we've met was for us and for the greater good."_

The most ironic part for Emrys, however, was her true feelings. She loved the other Yugi with all of her heart, but her mind was already fixed. As an ounce of love and friendship and the warmth that they bring seeped within her heart, she struggled to keep her mind in control of her emotions.

Instinctively, Emrys' efforts projected on the brandy glass that she held in her hand. Her grip cracked the crystal, making it shatter and wounding her hand in many places. Her hazel eyes glinted upon seeing blood ooze from the wounds and drip on the marble floor. The cut in her hand caused a small pool of crimson to build nearby her chair. Feeling the pain and exhilaration, she chuckled and then laughed...the sound of her voice reverberating throughout the parlor.

Emrys deeply stared into the fire as she thoughtfully smirked. _"Mark my word, my love. I'll do whatever it takes to complete my task. No matter what happens, the destined duel will take place and proceed the way that I desire. Nothing will stop the events from happening the way that I've planned them. As to our beloved friends, little do they know that I also have plans for them..."_

**End of Chapter Two**

**

* * *

****_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh and the Seal of Orichalchos magic card are the copyrighted properties of Kazuki Takahashi. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, Detective Garson, the Order of Orichalchos, the Scrolls of Passage, The Portal of Osiris, The Dead Incantations, other original characters and locations, as well as this fanfic, are the properties of the author. _

_This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	3. Let the Mind Games Begin

**THE BATTLE FOR LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Three: Let the Mind Games Begin**

_

* * *

__**To the Readers:**_

_This chapter can be disturbing, since it will deal with __topics such as resurrecting the dead, murder, __the supernatural, the occult, and drinking._

_Many thanks go to my dear friend and beta-reader __Wes / Namonaki Pharaoh for her tireless and __enthusiastic efforts in beta-reading for this story arc._

_

* * *

__Early morning - Three weeks after Domino Museum incident_

_Location: patio and garden area, Emrys Manor, England_

After another of her sleepless nights, Emrys quietly sat at her parents' gravesite and absentmindedly stared at the black marble tombstone before her. Closing her eyes and catching the smell of the dewy grass, she then sadly mused, _"There's a price to pay for everything. Does it have to apply to matters that needed to be done, too, for the sake of others?"_

Emrys was not looking forward to any part of this day which marked a session of hours upon hours of physical therapy to strengthen her injured legs. The last session had been pure torture to her in every way. First, she fell countless times on the hard marble floor. Second she stumbled even with the support bars to either side. Lastly, she bruised from clumsily bumping into everything. She was supposed to have another session two days ago, but she cancelled it to recharge her mental and emotional batteries. Since that last session, she had locked her room and spent her time alone.

Today was the first time after days' worth of isolation that Emrys had chosen to spend time outdoors.

Too overwhelmed with the emotions within her, all that Emrys could do was gaze at the names carved on the tombstone. The last time that she felt this empty, suffocated, and numb was when Dylan and Ariadne Emrys died. When her parents died, a piece of her died as well.

Emrys' already-bombarded mind brought back memories of Thera, the funeral, and the dark years after that. Her descent to darkness during those days taught her how to survive as well as what she was capable of doing. Although she became stronger and more independent, the underground also showed her a world of power, evil, and despair that was not meant to be known to someone at such a young age...or any age.

A little over two-and-a-half years ago, much to the relief and happiness of her staff who became her extended family, Emrys sought and achieved a small part of inner peace. Six months ago, that glimmer of hope brightened after she visited Domino City, developed strong friendships with the gang especially the Kaiba brothers and Jonouchi, entrusted Yugi as her confidante, and fell in love with Mutou Yugi's other self.

However just as matters turned for the best, evil's sway - more cunning and more alluring for her than ever before - pulled Emrys much deeper into that pit of despair. She achieved her peace when she finally accepted that her parents' death was not her fault. How she wished that she could say the same thing about Yoshiko's death, her merge with the Essence, her legs, and the darker matters to come. She knew and acknowledged that these were her fault, but her now-nonchalant mind kept convincing her that these events were unfortunate but necessary events.

"I missed you..."

Emrys' eyes widened and the color washed from her face upon hearing the familiar and rich voice. Caught off-guard, she looked sideways to her left. Her hazel-brown eyes now locked into amethyst ones as their respective owners remained speechless and overwhelmed with emotions. Eventually, she gave a rueful smile to the new arrival and her eyes began to glisten from silent tears.

A tightlipped other Yugi approached and hugged Emrys while she sat on her wheelchair. His heavy heart broke into a million pieces when she buried her face against his body and began to sob. He closed his eyes in agony for each passing second, their embrace becoming tighter as their respective tears flowed more freely from their reunion. Once the tears temporarily subsided, he consolingly rubbed her back while he rested his eyes on the green fields of the English countryside.

When Emrys lightly tapped the other Yugi's back, signaling that she was now all right, they slowly released each other from the embrace.

Kneeling down on one knee and establishing eye contact with Emrys, the other Yugi then stroked her hair, touched her face, and whispered, "I'm here, Emrys. You don't have to do this alone."

Emrys tightly closed her eyes and instinctively glanced sideways. The silent tears flowed once more as she buried her face in her open right hand and murmured, "I'm not ready for this... Not yet..."

Emrys leaned her head against the other Yugi's side while he rested his hand on her back. He kept his silence as they stood side-by-side at the gravesite, the young couple paying their respects to her deceased parents until they turned around and headed back at the manor.

During their stroll, the other Yugi told Emrys, "I should have not let you go to Thera."

Emrys kept her sights ahead as tears beaded at the corner of her eyes. "The decision wasn't yours to make. If I had to do it all over again, I will still go."

Taking notice of Emrys' bandaged hand, the other Yugi's amethyst eyes narrowed as he frowned. "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, this?" Emrys asked as she looked at her right hand and recalled the true reason for its injury. She nonchalantly replied while gazing at her lover, "It was one of my clumsy accidents. It's nothing serious."

The duelist's frown dissipated as he sighed and believed Emrys' words.

Once they reached the patio area, Emrys then saw Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Bakura.

Rising from their respective chairs with mixed expressions of shock and sadness painted on their faces, they approached the lovers down the garden's walkway. Each one gave his or her greeting and support, being careful not to sound too awkwardly sympathetic.

The other Yugi then navigated Emrys' wheelchair at a spot on the patio table where May and her peers brought out food. While they enjoyed brunch, she found out that Professor Arthur Hopkins told Sugoroku about what happened to her. She also found out that the two elderly friends respectively wondered why she did not inform everyone at Domino City about the incident.

"I didn't want to face anyone at this time," was all that Emrys could quietly murmur as her explanation to everyone.

After another long moment of tension-filled silence stood between them as the other Yugi said, "Kaiba made the flight arrangements for this visit. He asked me to accompany you to the flight back to Domino City, especially since he couldn't leave the hospital."

_"Hospital?"_ Emrys asked with an exasperated voice as she clutched the arms of her wheelchair. Pain shot down from her back to her legs, making her grimace in pain. Nonetheless, she bore the agony while her hazel eyes probed everyone. Chills traveled down her spine as she felt everyone's sadness bombarding her.

The gang looked at each other as they sat around the patio table, wondering who should tell her the news.

A tightlipped other Yugi's expressive amethyst eyes reflected such sadness. Bakura was somber as if memories from the past were stirred for him. Jonouchi and Honda were exceptionally quiet as if they were hoping for a miracle. An already-teary eyed Anzu turned around as tears liberally flowed down her cheeks.

Feeling as if her head had swollen more than twice its size, Emrys then stared into amethyst eyes. Fear stuck within her heart as she read his mind and knew the primary reason for their unexpected visit. While gazing into her lover's eyes once more, she stammered, "Please tell me that all of this isn't true..."

He closed his eyes in silence - wishing that he could deny the fact. Upon opening his eyes once more, he then sadly asked her, "Will you fly back with us as soon as you can?"

Although no explanations had gone between the two of them, a tired Emrys grimly nodded her head.

_----------------------------------------------------_

_Early evening_

_Location: England_

As they moved inside, everyone took places in the parlor. Jonouchi and Honda sat on the floor engaged in a game of chess, while Anzu and Bakura propped cushions on the marbled floor and watched. Yugi, on the other hand, sat on the antique chair beside Emrys' wheelchair and reminded her to call Kaiba at Domino City.

Emrys, who had a long and grueling day at physical therapy, picked up her cell phone and used its speed-dial. Once someone picked up from the other line, she then said in a warm voice, "Hi! It's me..."

The others momentarily glanced at Emrys and then resumed their respective activities.

"Are you coming with them?" asked a rather distracted Kaiba. He walked away from Mokuba's bedside and towards the window. He tried not to wake up his younger brother and focused his mind away from the beeping monitors inside his sibling's hospital room.

Resting her tired head against the palm of her right hand, Emrys murmured, "Of course, I am. I'm all packed and ready to leave with them tomorrow morning."

"Are you up to traveling? You need treatment, too."

With a comforting voice, Emrys told him, "Kaiba, we made a promise to each other...remember? Considering what's going on right now, that question's irrelevant." After the long and awkward pause between them, she broke the ice and asked, "So, how's he doing? How are you doing?"

The elder Kaiba glanced over to his sleeping brother. His chest heaved as he replied, "Mokuba's been looking for you. As with me, I'm doing most of my work here on my laptop."

Emrys closed her eyes, covering them with a free hand, and sighed. In spite of her best efforts to stifle her sadness, the tears that had built up at the corner of her eyes rolled down her cheeks. "It's a stupid question, but how are you doing? Are you okay?"

"I have to be okay..." Kaiba murmured with a heavy sigh. Minutes of silence later, he then quietly inquired, "How long do you plan to stay in Domino City?"

"I don't have any intentions of leaving Domino soon. I've already made arrangements with the physical therapist and doctors at Domino Hospital."

At the corner of his eye, Kaiba noticed the doctor and two nurses that conspicuously stood by the hospital room door. He then told Emrys before hanging up his cell phone, "The doctor's here, so I have to go. I'll have the chauffeur pick everyone up at the tarmac tomorrow."

Emrys followed suit by flipping her cell phone to close. Immediately after putting her phone aside at the closest end table, she took the quarter-filled brandy glass within reach and sipped some of its contents. This simple action instantly made her guests all equally startled, but kept their respective opinions and admonishments to themselves.

Anzu gazed at Emrys and asked, "How long since your parents passed away?"

After another thought-filled sip, Emrys then grimly responded, "They died seven years ago at a dig."

Bakura then remarked, "No matter how many years have gone by, doesn't it always feel as if it were the very first day that they've died?"

Emrys stared inside her brand glass. She tried to filter through her thoughts and emotions as she said, "That's always the case when it comes to a loved one."

The platinum-haired young man shared, "Ever since my sister Amane passed away years ago, I've been intrigued with the supernatural. Is that the same for you? Is that why you are so interested in archeology and the supernatural?"

After pursing her lips, Emrys took a sip from her glass and then sighed. "I just enjoyed knowing more about the past and what can be done over and above the normal. If it's true that human beings use only a fraction of their brain, then it's fascinating to unlock the secrets hidden in that untapped portion. I wouldn't be surprised if that untapped portion of the brain hides secrets that we call the supernatural."

Bakura leaned forward and focused his eyes on Emrys, intrigued and engrossed in the conversation.

Once Emrys took another sip of brandy, her eyes then met Bakura's as she asked, "How about you, Bakura? What made you so interested in the occult?"

"I wanted to communicate with Amane. If I could bring her back from the dead, then I would."

The normally-quiet young man's comment sent chills in everyone's spine...all except for the other Yugi, who invisibly stood beside his spirit vessel, and Emrys.

With piqued curiosity, Emrys then focused on Bakura with a grim look and a raised eyebrow. "How far would you be willing to go to get what you want?"

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Using the Ouija Board or conducting a séance is just mere child's play. Different cultures explored ways in resurrecting the dead. Would you embrace such risks, even if it meant giving up your very life and soul?"

Dead silence dominated the entire parlor. The other Yugi glanced sideways at Emrys, startled not with what she asked Bakura but the way that she asked her question.

Before taking the last sip of brandy from her glass, Emrys' eyes gleamed at the platinum-haired young man as she said in a foreboding tone, "Be careful what you wish for, Bakura. You might end up paying a hefty price for making such heartfelt requests."

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Late evening_

_Location: England_

Hours after everyone bade goodnight to each other and gone to bed, the other Yugi and Emrys were at the breakfast nook playing Duel Monsters. The same pattern occurred for them: he would win the duel, she would increase the level of difficulty and skill for the next round, and he would still come up with a way to counter her strategy.

The lovers - giving their all in every duel - found it increasingly more difficult to defeat the other.

Yugi, who retreated to his soul room, felt how happy the spirit was as he spent time with Emrys. At the same token, he was glad that she cheered up a little after her afternoon session. Everyone went with her to provide encouragement.

Once the other Yugi dealt the last blow to their duel, Emrys' life points dwindled down to zero. He then let out a contented sigh. "You almost got me this last round."

Hazel eyes lit up in amusement as their owner shook her head. "So close and yet so far. Are you ready for another round?"

With a raised eyebrow and a naughty smirk, the other Yugi needled, "How many times do you have to be beaten before you finally give up?"

"Never," Emrys replied with a wink.

The two shuffled their decks and exchanged them to be cut.

As Emrys made the opening move, the other Yugi then asked her while watching the field, "What actually happened at Thera and Egypt?"

Without removing her eyes from the game while he took his turn, Emrys said, "Along with recovering the rest of the _Scrolls of Passage_ and obtaining the ritual from the two golden tomes, Pegasus, the Ishtars, and I found out who have been chasing our tails all this time."

When the other Yugi ended his turn, a customary frown crept over his face. "Who are they and what do they want?"

Emrys kept her silence for many minutes as she tried to figure out her best move for this turn. Once she made her decision and after she declared her moves, she then told her lover, "The group is called the _Order of Orichalchos. _The cult existed since Ancient Egyptian times. The key leaders were supposed to be descendants from the Nine Houses of Atlantis. Throughout time, its followers have been rewarded with anything that they wish for. Yoshiko, that fake NYPD Detective Garson, and his two accomplices happened to be some of their many members. Strangely enough, I encountered the _Order_ many years ago during those nights that I went underground. I just didn't know, at the time, what the _Order _was really all about."

With controlled anger laced in the other Yugi's voice and reflected in his amethyst eyes, he said, "They must have sealed the _Stone of Destiny. _I can't open the gates to my memory unless the_ Stone_ reappears."

An empathetic-sounding Emrys looked at her lover straight in the eye. "I wish that I could do something about it. Sooner or later, the_ Stone _will return. We'll work together on retrieving your memory back, I promise you..."

The two then concentrated on the duel for hours, with Emrys having the upper hand in this round and with each passing turn becoming more intense.

While the other Yugi focused on their game, he also allowed time to absorb the new information from Emrys as well as the contents of Pegasus' package. Once he made his move, he then resumed their conversation by asking, "By the way, are you still having those nightmares?"

Blinking twice, Emrys asked, "Nightmares? What nightmares?"

"You told me before that you were having nightmares about Yoshiko...about you killing Yoshiko..."

After clearing her throat and finishing her turn, Emrys then nonchalantly replied, "They don't bother me anymore. I figured that her death was just a necessary event. She just happened to be an unfortunate casualty."

The other Yugi kept his composure but was nonetheless mortified from what he just heard. Once he completed his turn, he told Emrys, "You sounded really convinced before that you killed her."

Emrys sarcastically chuckled as she said while laying two facedown cards on the field, "If the fact be true, then she truly deserved it."

With a customary frown and a probing look, the Spirt then asked Emrys while momentarily stopping the duel, "You don't really believe that, do you?"

Hazel then stared into amethyst as Emrys deadpanned, "Yes, I do. If she had betrayed me for reasons other than gaining power, then I'd be more empathetic about her fate."

Silence dominated between them as the other Yugi became stunned once more with Emrys' words.

Shortly thereafter, Emrys' intense demeanor relaxed and a tightlipped smile crept on her face. "It's your turn, my love."

Letting out a troubled sigh, the other Yugi then focused on his turn. He studied every move made since the beginning and tried to find the loophole in Emrys' solid strategy. Many minutes later, his eyes widened and then a smirk curled his lips. "I'll beat you in three turns."

_"Oh, really?"_ Emrys amusedly remarked with a wry smile and a twinkle in her hazel eyes. "Show it to me..."

The other Yugi laid down his cards and then ended his first of three fated turns.

As the third turn came closer, each duelist spent more time planning the next move, strengthening his or her position, and feeling the pressure of the other's desire to win this duel.

Sure enough, though, the other Yugi was true to his word. Even though he made huge adjustments to his strategy due to non-anticipated moves made by his opponent, he made a series of fluid moves and zeroed out Emrys' overall life points in his third turn.

With hearts pounding and minds satisfied from their duels, they gathered their respective cards and laid their decks on the breakfast table.

Once that was done, the other Yugi then pulled up a chair closer to Emrys. With his amethyst eyes mirroring his feelings, he murmured, "I'm glad that we're together again. I missed you..." Shortly thereafter, they kissed with passion and longing.

At first, the duelist felt something different from the singer's kiss. Although it was passionate and filled with longing, it was tainted with lust and other emotions that somewhat marred his senses. What made it harder for him was that he was also getting carried away from it.

The other Yugi eventually dismissed his startled reaction as the kiss progressed into the same ones that they have shared before they parted ways. They then sat beside each other. They held hands, stared at their respective decks, and recalled the latest duel against each other.

"I like it when we duel. Even the losers have their rewards."

Elated from spending quality time with Emrys and being victorious in an intense duel, the other Yugi then smirked. "You really know how to heat up a duel."

Emrys' eyes glinted as she smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you consider me as worthy competition." As she looked into her lover's eyes, she said, "Mark my words, my love. The next duel we'll have against each other will be mine. I won't make it easy for you..."

"I'm looking forward to it," whispered the other Yugi as they engaged in another lingering and passionate kiss...not knowing that Emrys meant what she had just told him.

**End of Chapter Three**

**

* * *

****_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh and the Seal of Orichalchos magic card are the copyrighted properties of Kazuki Takahashi. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, Detective Garson, the Order of Orichalchos, the Scrolls of Passage, The Portal of Osiris, The Dead Incantations, other original characters and locations, as well as this fanfic, are the properties of the author. _

_This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	4. Pushing Beyond the Limits

**THE BATTLE FOR LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Four: Pushing Beyond the Limits**

* * *

_Mid-afternoon_

_Location: Domino Hospital - __Domino City, Japan_

Immediately after the plane landed, one of Kaiba's chauffeurs picked up Yugi and the gang and drove them to Domino Hospital per Kaiba's instructions. Everyone first went towards Mokuba's room - each taking turns in visiting the sleeping boy and finding out from Koji that the CEO was returning to the hospital after a short stop at the Kaiba Mansion.

After Yugi had seen Mokuba, he told the others that he would be with Emrys. He then switched into the otherYugi so that his other self could accompany her to her scheduled physical therapy session two floors down.

An hour and a half later, Kaiba entered the therapy room where Emrys was at and stood beside Yugi. The young CEO had dark circles under his eyes from exhaustion and lack of sleep, but looked slightly revived from a quick shower, change, and a light meal. Along with his rival, he observed as the physical therapist worked with Emrys through leg strengthening exercises.

The two rival duelists observed inside the glass booth as Emrys grimaced in pain. Although they had the same concerns, each one had different emotions and thoughts going on within. The otherYugi's eyes narrowed to keep himself from wincing whenever she fell or stumbled, offering a mental message of empathy and encouragement to her so that she would go on. Kaiba, on the other hand, hid his disappointment and worries as he casually crossed his arms over his chest without any reaction.

Without removing his sight off of the ongoing therapy session, the amethyst-eyed duelist quietly asked Kaiba, "What did the doctors have to say about Mokuba?"

For the first time since Kaiba stepped inside the booth, quiet concern slightly clouded his face and demeanor. "His leukemia's getting worse. He's been getting feverish more often. The doctors suggested chemotherapy along with the ongoing blood transfusions. He said that he might consider a bone marrow transplant. I had informed the hospital to start looking for a suitable donor just in case the transplant is needed. The process would take months, so I'd rather prepare for eventualities."

Empathy and worry swam in Yugi's innocent eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that, Kaiba-kun. If you, or Mokuba, need anything then just ask."

Kaiba, who kept his focus at the therapy session, quietly said, "I don't know if you or your friends could do anything to help Mokuba. I'll talk with him about it. I want both of us to decide whether he would be willing to undergo that type of treatment. I'll stand by with whatever decision he would make."

Minutes later, Anzu peeked her head inside the treatment room. When the two young men were looking at her, she told her childhood friend, "Jii-san wants to speak with you."

The other Yugi nodded at Kaiba to excuse himself, walked outside, and then accepted the cell phone from Anzu.

The young CEO, on the other hand, stepped out of the observation booth and into the actual therapy room. He met the therapist halfway as the latter just finished the session. The CEO glared at the sight before him, the frustrated therapist walking away from an absentminded patient who stared into the distance.

Once the therapist stood before Kaiba, he then nonchalantly advised the duelist, "Her legs are still too weak. They need to be strengthened before we could try anything more strenuous."

The sable-haired CEO's eyes narrowed and burned. "Idiot! Isn't that why you're here? She came all the way from England. She's paying you to make her walk again, not to baby-sit her! Come back tomorrow!"

This time with a semi-quivering voice, the therapist replied, "Kaiba-sama, therapy sessions are supposed to be done -"

With a firmer and more threatening tone, Kaiba angrily pointed at the patient while he intently kept his dagger stares on the therapist. "You're going to work with her every single day starting today. If I don't see promising results within a week's time, you'll never work in Japan ever again! Do you understand?"

Angry, frustrated, but nonetheless afraid of Kaiba's threats, the tightlipped therapist walked out of the room.

The CEO snorted as he walked towards the wheel-chaired Emrys. This time, he was even more ready to burn off the anger in his system.

Now that Kaiba stood before her with arms crossed in front of his chest, Emrys knew and felt that he was glaring at her with such frustration and disappointment. Frowning and in pain, she then sardonically muttered as she looked sideways, "Don't you ever grow tired of bullying others?"

Without regard that someone could overhear them, Kaiba continued to glare down at Emrys and exploded. "What's wrong with you? You didn't even bother doing your best to get out of that infernal chair!"

"These things take time..."

Kaiba slammed his firm hands on Emrys' wheelchair. Looking directly into her eyes, he spat, "Bullshit! I know you! You get what you want if you will it! Do you want to walk again, or not? Are you going to whine again just as you did last time in New York?"

With a firm voice and a cold demeanor, Emrys quipped, "If you had such a problem about my whining, then you should've left me to die in New York. That would've saved everyone the trouble."

Silence dominated between them as the CEO was stunned from what he heard. However, he hid his shock as he became angrier and continued to glare at Emrys.

Emrys' hazel-brown eyes burned as she returned dagger stares into azure eyes. With such animosity laced in her voice, she asked Kaiba through gritted teeth and clenched fists, "Who the hell do you think you are? I'm not your lackey, so don't you dare intimidate me!"

Azure eyes flashed their own fury. "_Who_ the hell am I? I'm the one who just flew you out here because Mokuba wanted you to be here with us. I did what he asked for because he's my only family and he's very important to me."

"What does your brother have to do with me and whether I could walk again?"

"I don't want Mokuba to be around with losers and weaklings! I want him to get well. He needs to be around fighters so that his will to survive is strong. If you want to see him and be around him, then you have to work for it!"

As many silent minutes passed between them, Kaiba kept his displeased gaze on Emrys as he sternly continued, "I know you, Emrys. You can haul your ass out of that chair whenever you want to. I already looked out for you the last time. If you really care for Mokuba and want to see him again, you're doing it without this wheelchair. For someone who claims to be a duelist, you're nothing but a pathetic disgrace!"

Shaking in anger, Emrys retorted through gritted teeth, "I'm not pathetic!"

With icy azure eyes and a cold tone, Kaiba deadpanned, "If you're not, then prove it!"

The unnerving air of silence filled the room as Emrys looked at Kaiba with such defiance and hatred.

Still holding onto the arms of Emrys' wheelchair, Kaiba said, "I have better things to do than to talk with a loser and an idiot! You disgust me!" He pushed her wheelchair back as far as he could against the nearest wall and stormed out of the therapy room.

As Anzu received her cell phone back from Yugi, they were stunned from hearing doors slam against the wall along with an irate Kaiba marching out of the room. The two childhood friends looked at each other. Their blood froze from the sight, the two friends not understanding what caused the sable-haired duelist to be this upset.

Kaiba, knowing that Anzu and Yugi were now staring at him, turned around and marched back towards the two. As Yugi stepped back from seeing how upset the CEO was, he let out a frustrated sigh and told the younger Mutou, "Until she walks again, she's _not _seeing Mokuba. If you or your friends work your way for her to see him before that time comes, Koji's tossing her and you out of his room."

Yugi stood stupefied as his rival turned around once more and walked away.

Kaiba's booted footsteps echoed throughout the hospital's marbled floor. As his white trench coat billowed behind him, the young CEO angrily mused, _"The goddess of victory's testing your strength and will. Prove to her, and to us, that you're going to win this one. Otherwise, I've over-estimated you."_

Anzu quietly excused herself to Yugi and headed towards Mokuba's room, heading the same direction where Kaiba was going.

Yugi, on the other hand, entered the therapy room and switched places with his other self.

The other Yugi saw a sobbing Emrys facing the wall. He ran towards her, pushed her wheelchair to give himself room in front of her, and went down on one knee. When she resisted looking into his eyes, his glance traveled downward on her lap.

Emrys' fists were raw and bloody. The wounds that she had from the previous night reopened and soaked the bandages on her right hand with her blood.

The other Yugi looked behind him and saw that there were blood smears on the wall. Closing his eyes to relieve some of the tension building inside him, he sat akimbo in front of Emrys and remained silent for a long while. He let her cry out her anger and frustration. Although he did not know exactly what she and Kaiba had discussed, he knew that his rival pushed her buttons beyond what she could handle.

Once Emrys' tears subsided, the other Yugi murmured, "You know that he's right..."

Emrys lifted up her head and faced her lover. Her tears dried up as hatred built up inside her. Hazel eyes flashed in clouded anger as she stared into his amethyst eyes.

With quiet firmness in his voice, the other Yugi said, "We saw today's therapy session. You could've done better. I've never seen you give up that easily. I've never seen you make a half-hearted effort until today."

As the otherYugi's hands tried to rest on her lap, Emrys glared at him and slapped his hands away from her. That, however, did not stop him for trying again. Each time that he tried to hold onto her hands, the harder she resisted and the more insistent he was to hold her hand. Once he was able to hold her tense hands, he intently told her while looking into her eyes, "Kaiba may be cruel in his ways, but please pick the good from his words. We all want you to walk again. Use everything that you have within you to get well."

Emrys closed her eyes and breathed in a couple of times. When part of her anger died down, the other Yugi could tell that she wanted to tell him something but could not find the right words to say. Eventually, she hid her face with her hands and sobbed for many minutes before she murmured, "I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to take it out on you..."

With an empathetic and tightlipped smile, the other Yugi said, "It's okay. We're all here for you."

Hiding the defeat and weariness she felt inside from her voice, Emrys then told her lover "I would like to stay at my own place for the next few days."

Along with his customary scowl and raised eyebrow, the other Yugi asked, "Are you talking about your condominium in Domino City's business district?"

Emrys quietly nodded for her reply.

With his frown becoming more intense, the other Yugi then inquired, "Why? Weren't you supposed to stay over with Jii-chan and me? Jii-chan's expecting you and Professor Hopkins plans to contact you at home tonight."

"The building has elevators, so it'll be easier for me. I've also had a long day. I'm not up for company. I just need to settle in and clear my head."

Hearing the plea hidden in Emrys' voice and words, a slightly relenting other Yugi then asked, "Do you want us to visit you tonight?"

An apologetic smile crept over Emrys' face. "I'm sorry, my love. Tomorrow would be better day for a visit. I need to be alone tonight."

The duelist's amethyst eyes looked into his lover's eyes as he said, "All right, although I don't like the idea of you being alone tonight. Call us if you need anything, especially company."

"I will, and I'll be fine." Emrys then fished inside her purse, removed two keys and a small security sensor from the key ring, placed it in a separate key ring, and handed the items to him. "This black plastic lets you inside the building. The bigger of the two keys gives you access to the penthouse. The smaller one is the key to my place."

The other Yugi placed the key ring inside his pockets. Afterwards, he told Emrys, "Why don't I walk you outside, so that the nurses could take a look at your hands? After that, the driver can take you home. I guess that we'll see each other tomorrow?"

As soon as Emrys tiredly nodded for her reply, the lovers walked towards the nurses station. After her wounds were tended, they stepped outside. She zipped her utility bag to grab a note card and an envelope. After she scribbled inside the card, she sealed it inside the enveloped and asked him to give it to Mokuba. Once she got on the limousine, they kissed and waved goodbye to each other. The two lovers were respectively sad upon going separate ways but knowing that it was necessary.

As the limousine drove out into the night, the other Yugi kept his intent and concerned stare as he mused,_ "I don't know what's going on with you, Emrys, but you need to fight whatever's eating inside you. Otherwise, I'm afraid to even think what lies ahead for you if you don't..."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime, Anzu returned to the waiting area outside Mokuba's room. She gestured Honda and Jonouchi to follow her to a place away from everyone's earshot. Once there, she told the other two about Kaiba's outburst outside the therapy room. The young men were stunned and speechless for a minute as she repeated what the CEO told Yugi before storming out.

Honda, who stood beside Anzu, shook his head as he slipped his hands inside his pockets. "Kaiba asked Yugi to go to England and accompany her back here. He then bans her from seeing Mokuba once she's here. Trust him to do something that drastic."

"As much as I hate Kaiba's guts, maybe that's his way of encouraging her," suggested Jonouchi, who was now leaning against the wall with arms casually crossed in front of him and with his head slightly bowed down.

With her expressive sapphire eyes going wide, Anzu countered, "What's so encouraging about demeaning somebody?"

The blonde teen slowly looked at Anzu and Honda and matter-of-factly responded, "Some people become more driven whenever someone intimidates them. I love to punch Kaiba every time that he did that to me, but I accepted his challenges. In turn, I strive to do better. The same might work for Emrys, so that she could walk again sooner. After all, she cares a lot for Mokuba."

"Oh, yeah," quipped Honda as he stared back at Jonouchi. "If you consider Kaiba mopping the floor with you every time you take up his challenges..."

"Watch it!" complained Jonouchi while glaring at an amused Anzu and raising a fist in front of Honda.

The three then shifted their attention to an approaching Yugi, prompting the three to stop their banter and for Honda to ask in behalf of the group, "Where's Emrys? Weren't you with her earlier?"

A tightlipped Yugi sadly replied, "She already left. She's staying at her condominium tonight." This time, it was his turn to get baffled when he looked around and noticed somebody missing. "Where's Bakura?"

"He went home to rest. He hasn't been feeling well since our plane trip back home," said Anzu while her face reflected concern and empathy for their platinum-haired friend. She - as well as the rest - did remember that he kept going back and forth to the lavatory due to a sudden bout of airsickness.

Amethyst eyes blinked a couple of times as their owner remarked, "Let us call him later on, just to make sure that he's fine. He's all alone in that apartment of his." He gently smiled as he saw affirmative nods from his three good friends.

Shortly thereafter, the four of them walked back to Mokuba's room and went inside to join Kaiba.

The younger Kaiba stirred awake from a dull sleep. Seeing everyone there, he asked, "Where's Emrys?"

A half-smiling Yugi replied as he gave the boy Emrys' note card, "She had to leave and wanted me to give this to you..."

Everyone, most especially Anzu and Kaiba, was stunned as the duelist with the tri-colored mane handed the note to the sick boy. After all, Kaiba banned Emrys from seeing Mokuba until she could walk again.

Saddened with Emrys' absence, a half-pouting and weakened Mokuba accepted the card and opened it. The note read:

**_Hi, Mokuba,_**

_Hi, Kiddo! I missed you!_

_I'm in town, but I have to finish my appointments and sessions before I can see you. _

_I'll be seeing you in a week's time. Let us work hard in getting well soon. _

_I'm looking forward to that museum trip that you've been wanting to take._

_Remember that when we do take that trip, we'll have a long day ahead of us__ - _

_with me walking and serving as your tour guide, _

_and with you being in perfect health to enjoy our trip. _

**_With much love, Emrys_**

The boy sighed as he inserted the note back in its card. He then handed the note to Kaiba as he stared at Yugi and his brother. "Are her legs _that _bad?"

"They are," replied the amethyst-eyed duelist with a tinge of sorrow in his voice.

The CEO looked at his younger brother's face became grimmer from what he just heard regarding Emrys. He then pulled out the note and read its optimistic message. Although he appeared emotionless on the surface, he momentarily felt the pangs of guilt within. He was surprised that her note did not indicate anything about how he forbade her to see the sick boy, nor did it say anything about the altercation they had at the therapy room. A tightlipped Kaiba mused with a hint of gratitude, _"She and I are almost the same. We hide our feelings well. For her sake, she must face my challenge to her. If Mokuba could be her incentive to strive harder, then so be it."_

Mokuba, once his older brother returned the card to him, now handed the note for Yugi and the gang to read. As he studied his elder sibling's tightlipped demeanor, he could tell that Kaiba and Emrys had another argument. Although he gave his brother the benefit of the doubt, his heavy silence reflected his disappointment. He wanted her to be there for them. He wished that the two of them got along better. Deep down, he still hoped that the two would become a couple.

By this time, Kaiba had already dismissed his guilty feelings. For him, there would be time later on to rectify matters if he still felt that it was necessary. For now, his brother needed his time, strength, and attention. He reverted to his nonchalant demeanor as he calmly said, "Don't be sad, Mokuba. She'll get well very soon, and you should concentrate on doing the same."

**End of Chapter Four**

**

* * *

****_Author's Notes_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexandra Emrys, other original characters, The Scrolls of Passage, The Dead Incantations, The Portal of Osiris, and this fanfic are properties of the author. This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._

_Many thanks go to my good friend and awesome beta-reader Wes / Namonaki Pharaoh. Your tireless and enthusiastic efforts in beta-reading for this story arc, as well as your friendship and support, are greatly appreciated ;-D_


	5. Teetering Between Redemption and Damnati...

**THE BATTLE FOR LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Five: Teetering between Redemption and Damnation**

* * *

As the witching hour began and Domino City's business district slowed down, Emrys remained awake in her bedroom with the lights turned off. Although she was physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually sapped out, her mind would not allow her to fall asleep. She was plagued with so many thoughts about the past, present, and near future. 

Five thoughts, however, troubled Emrys most - Mokuba's illness, her incapacitated legs, Kaiba's anger, the other Yugi's concern for her, and the fated role that she had to fulfill in the near future. The more that she tried to undermine the significance of each thought for her, the more that each matter bogged down her already beleaguered heart.

Giving up on the idea of getting a full night's worth of sleep, Emrys struggled to sit up until her back rested against the bed's headboard. Allowing her thoughts to further pester her, she tightly closed her eyes and resignedly mused, _"They were right. Trust Kaiba to pose matters bluntly and for Yugi to break it to me gently."_

The chiffon drapes billowed as the breeze came in from the open window.

Emrys opened her eyes once more, feeling a little calmer than before. In the dark, she groped inside the nightstand drawers, pulled out _The Portal of Osiris_ and _The Dead Incantations,_ and laid them side-by-side on her bed.

The moonlight seeping through Emrys' window hit certain parts of the two golden tomes, reflecting its beams against a section of the wall. The eyes of their pleased owner took a glimmering glint of warm honey as their golden beams hit hazel orbs at an angle.

While sitting on her bed, Emrys stared at the two books for many minutes and pondered at the latent powers bound within their golden pages. As the hint of pleasure slowly diminished from her face and was replaced by a stoic demeanor, she said aloud, "I kept asking you whether I've passed the test you've referred to months ago at Thera. It would be the only explanation as to why we've been having such conversations these past few months. However, I've been aware of your presence. You've been watching me all this time while choosing not to respond to my question."

Shadi slowly stepped out from the shadows. His figure took on a more ghostly and ominous appearance as he stepped in front of the moonlight beam that shone inside the bedroom. "There are matters reserved for the gods to handle. You, however, keep crossing that thin line between what is allowed and what is forbidden."

With quiet firmness in her voice, Emrys responded as she stared into Shadi's dark brown eyes, "If you're talking about using magic to heal my legs, then your explanation falls on deaf ears. I've told you before that I've already earned the privilege to cross that line. The gods have already granted my petitions and I must fulfill my end of the bargain to complete my pact with them."

The tightlipped guardian of the Millennium Ankh and Scales asked, "For many millennia, the shadows did its worst to sway you. In your former life as Xandra, the Pharaoh's Queen, you fought it well. Why, after all this time, have you chosen to embrace the dark path...especially now that you know the events of the past? Why are you taking the easy route towards solving matters by resorting to magic?"

Without any hesitation, Emrys said, "Power's a neutral force. It's solely up to the wielder to choose whether to use those powers for good or evil. Those caves waited for me all these years to claim what's mine. I couldn't have such opportunities go to waste. Staying in this wheelchair stops me from doing what's necessary. Not helping people who died before their time is cruel. If I choose to bend the rules so that the outcome would serve the greater good, would you call that evil? If I recall correctly, you took the same risk for the greater good before you died thousands of years ago. Didn't you sacrifice your own body to become the guardian of the Millennium Items?"

The mysterious Shadi knowingly smirked. "Changing fate's design is reserved to the gods. I am not just referring to healing your legs. Cynthia was meant to stay with the dead. Why did you intervene with her fate? Why did you not resurrect your parents instead?"

Hazel eyes pierced through the darkness as their owner said, "What if it was fate's design for me to break the rules? If I had the means to ease or prevent people's unhappiness, then that power within me was put to good use. My parents and I, on the other hand, have already accepted what fate had to offer us."

"Have you?" Shadi incredulously asked and then purposefully paused to study Emrys' reaction.

Even though Emrys remained silent all this time, her hazel eyes told Shadi that she would not pay heed to his warning.

Shadi's dark eyes reflected concern, but his voice remained calm. "You are aware of the consequences, are you not? You and I are now the same. You now know everything, but are not allowed to disclose exactly what you know. Similar to the Oracles of your past life, your words would either be too vague or too doubtful for others to believe."

Emrys shuddered as she once again remembered the tragic tale of Cassandra in Greek mythology and kept silent for many minutes. After she reconditioned her feelings and her fears subsided, she sighed and muttered, "Unlike Cassandra the seer, I wouldn't beg for anyone to believe me. Those who must know what I know from the past must earn the privilege to that information. I must carry out the terms set forth for me within the covenant."

"After thousands of years, you still are the risk taker. Your past counterpart, however, had a heart for those around her. She gave her heart most especially for the Pharaoh and Egypt. Her compassion and determination were her strength and weakness. She refused to mingle with the Essence. You, however, defied what was meant to be by letting her merge with you. With the dark Essence now inside you, will you be able to control her or will she be controlling you? Do you still have a heart left within you after merging with her?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I chose to merge with the Essence, didn't I? I chose to do so for its advantages."

Shadi remained silent as he stared into hazel eyes. "Do you still love the Pharaoh and the people around you who care for your well-being? Do you have any regard for you? Do you have a regard for the outcome of this dangerous game you are about to play? Are you sure that you are not being corrupted and blinded from the truth?"

After many minutes of silence, Emrys told Shadi in a grim and foreboding tone, "Does it matter that I still love them or me? You know the answers to your questions, Shadi. You also know what I must do from hereon..."

With his customary tightlipped demeanor, a speechless Shadi turned his back from Emrys and retreated to the shadows.

Emrys bowed her head, gauging on how she should absorb the many conversations that she had with Shadi for the past months. Thoroughly and firmly decided on the steps that she needed to take, she then let out a heavy sigh.

The breeze continued to blow the chiffon drapes as if they were pale ghosts floating in the darkness.

Shortly thereafter, Emrys tensed up, stared at the window, and said aloud, "When I told Yugi that I wanted to be alone tonight, I meant what I said."

"I'm sure that you do..." sarcastically remarked a voice coming from a dark corner of her room. "You also know from millennia ago that I never pay attention to rules or requests, most especially now I know that it's_ really_ you. I'm also aware that you've allowed yourself to be tainted by the dark powers."

After letting out a half-humored chuckle, Emrys then said, "Your sources have informed you well about my predicament. For someone who doesn't know the fullest extent of my situation, you're pretty bold to come here alone. What do you want from me, Thief?"

Bakura - now possessed by the spirit of the Millennium Ring - stepped out of the shadows and approached her with a twisted grin on his face. Now standing beside Emrys' wheelchair, he told her, "So you now remember the past as well as I do. You and I are so much alike, especially now you know some of my motivations. You have something that would tip the scales in my favor. It would be to your best interest to entertain my request..."

Raising an eyebrow, Emrys deadpanned, "You don't need to sugar-coat your words, Thief. You're here to demand something from me and you're not leaving me alone until you get the answer that you want to hear."

Amused from Emrys' answer, Bakura's other self malevolently smirked as he gave her a piercing gaze. "Nonetheless, you have an agenda that's not far from mine. I want two things from you..." He bent down, whispered in her ear, and then stood straight once more.

Emrys stared at the dark Bakura long and hard as if she was considering the terms that he had laid out for her. She gave him a tightlipped smirk. "The first request is out of the question. I won't lift the seal from the _Stone of Destiny._ The Pharaoh must undergo and surpass the trials before he could be given access to the _Stone. _Your second request, however, has its merits but my ability to do as you've asked is limited. However, you must do something first to pave the way for things to happen."

The platinum-haired young man crossed his arms before him. With a glint in his eye, he intently told her, "Name your price..."

"When Mutou Yugi and the Pharaoh are ready to reclaim his memory, you must willingly give him all of the Millennium Items in your possession. You must turn over the Items without requiring him to duel against you."

Looking down at the Millennium Ring, the dark Bakura muttered with a tinge of sarcasm and curiosity, "Why do you care so much that I give this to him without making him squirm first to win this from me? Is there still a semblance of humanity or emotions left over in that heart of yours? Don't you know that the more that you fight the fate you've already embraced, the quicker that you'll fall into insanity? No deed or person could ever redeem you from the life of damnation that you've already chosen."

With eyes narrowing as Emrys gazed into Dark Bakura's eye and unaffected by his snide remark, she reiterated, "I have my reasons. If you wish me to help you, then your should comply with my request. You'll hand _all_ of the Items over to the Pharaoh. You'll be giving them to him willingly without him having to undergo a duel against you. If you succeed in returning to this world after those fated events and I still have that ability, then you have my word that I will grant your request. Break your word and there will be no deal between us."

Dark Bakura thoughtfully rubbed his chin in silence. Afterwards, he turned his back from Emrys, walked towards the door, and opened it. Before finally leaving, he glanced behind him and looked into her eyes. "As disgusting as your request sounds to me, you don't have anything to worry about. You have my word as well. I'll turn over all the precious Items that I have over to your precious Pharaoh-sama without any trouble from me. Waver from your word and I'll make your body and soul pay dearly for messing around with a thief..."

**End of Chapter Five**

**

* * *

****_Author's Notes_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexandra Emrys, other original characters, The Scrolls of Passage, The Dead Incantations, The Portal of Osiris, and this fanfic are properties of the author. This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	6. The Plan Unfolds

**THE BATTLE FOR LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Six: The Plan Unfolds**

* * *

In the middle of the night, Mokuba's eyes weakly fluttered as he woke up from the beeping monitors nearby his bed. Shifting slightly to be more comfortable, he noticed that Kaiba fell asleep in the chair he had been sitting on for hours. The younger Kaiba's eyes scanned the now-familiar room which maintained its negative vibes for the sick boy although his brother and the nurses did their best to make the room more cheerful. 

_"All of Ni-sama's time is now shared between Kaiba Corporation and the hospital,"_ lamented the young boy as he saw his brother shift to a more comfortable position and continued his light sleep at the right side of his bed. _"I just hope that I'd get through this, so that we can both get on with our lives..."_

_"And you will get well, Mokuba,"_ whispered a gentle and soothing feminine voice from the left side of his bed.

Mokuba abruptly turned around, wincing as he tugged one of the many tubes attached to him via a needle. His sallow eyes went wide and tears brimmed at the corners of slate-blue orbs. With a weak and pained smile, he whispered to the unexpected arrival, _"I thought that you're not visiting me for a while..."_

_"Exceptions are made when time runs short,"_ said Emrys without moving her lips, her eyes and face reflecting empathy over the boy's weakened condition.

Taking a cue from her, Mokuba followed suit as he mentally remarked, _"You don't have to cover up what happened between the two of you. The two of you argued again, didn't you? I just wish that the two of you would get along..."_

_"Just as Yugi and I get along?"_ hinted a rueful Emrys without moving her lips.

The boy's eyes went wide even further as he wondered how Emrys could read what was in his mind since they have met.

As pacifying hazel eyes looked into puzzled slate blue orbs, their owner sighed. _"My legs were almost crushed and there's a high possibility that I may never walk again. If I look past your brother's anger and frustration, I know that he just wanted me to have more faith in my recovery. Please don't be angry with him. He's just being a true and motivating friend whenever we have our disagreements."_

_"I was bummed that I didn't get to see you..."_

With her eyes reflecting a more somber shift of mood, Emrys told Mokuba, _"Your brother loves you very much. He'll do anything in his power to protect you. I'm here to help you, but listen well to what I have to say. Your body continues to be your own worst enemy as your leukemia worsens. I can help you, but I won't do anything unless you give me your permission."_

_"I want to get well, but you're sounding really creepy right now,"_ mumbled the boy with a crinkled forehead and furrowed brows.

_"I know it sounds scary, Mokuba. The healing process is very painful. I want to spare you from as much pain as possible. I also want you to enjoy a long life. For me to heal you, I have to separate your soul from your body first. Once that's done, I can work on healing your body."_

_"W – What will happen to my soul?"_

Pulling out a card from Emrys' deck, she then showed it to the boy._ "I'll use this blank card to temporarily house your soul."_

Mokuba repeatedly shook his head and shuddered away from Emrys as bad memories of Pegasus entrapping his soul in the Shadow Realm flooded back into his mind.

Emrys soothingly told Mokuba as she came closer by his bedside, _"I know what happened to you and your brother in Duelist Kingdom, Mokuba. It will not be the same. While I'm doing my best to cure your body, your soul will go to a land of pleasant dreams. I'm not going to send your soul into the dismal void where Pegasus imprisoned you. You'll be in a world where the most earnest desire within your heart will come true. However, your body will fall in a deep sleep until your soul returns. Once you're fully healed, your soul will be returned so that you can wake up and live a long healthy life afterwards."_

The frightened boy continued to stare at Emrys. Although his fear lessened and as reassuring as she seemed, something in her uncustomary demeanor made him shudder.

Emrys reached out to Mokuba and offered him an open hand. On top of her hand was the blank card that she just showed him. _"This is the only way for me to save you. You know that I would never deliberately harm you."_

Mokuba's eyes showed the fading signs of worry as he weakly asked, _"What about my brother?"_

Emrys' hazel eyes glanced at the fatigued and sleeping figure sitting at the opposite side of the bed. _"He may never fully understand what will happen to you. If the price to pay for your full recovery is earning his ire, then I'll still grab that opportunity. If you want me to help you get well, then all you need to do is to say 'yes' and take my hand..."_

_"O – Okay..."_ replied the boy as he reached out to take Emrys' hand.

_"Trust me, Mokuba. I won't lead you astray,"_ Emrys whispered as she touched palms with the boy, the blank card serving as the thin cushion between them.

Once they touched, a blinding white light emanated between the palms of their hands. The already-overwhelming light became brighter, flooded the entire room, and suddenly woke up a startled Kaiba. The young CEO, still in a stupor, abruptly rose from his chair. He vaguely saw Emrys waiting within the sea of light as well as Mokuba touching her hand.

Immediately after the light disappeared, half of Mokuba's body dangled from the bed. All the monitors attached to him gave out their distinct loud and monotonous beeps.

While Kaiba ran to his brother's aid and secured him back to bed, he kept screaming Mokuba's name at the top of his lungs. The scenes seconds later panned out before his eyes, as a team of doctors and nurses worked on his brother. They first ordered Kaiba to clear the way as they wheeled in the customary medical equipment to jump-start a patient's non-beating heart.

After many panicked minutes, the beeps changed to a softer sound – much better than seconds before, but bleaker than the sounds that Kaiba heard before he fell asleep. Dead silence filled the room as the nurses' faces wore such sorrow while looking at the young boy that had been their charge for many weeks.

One of the doctors that resuscitated Mokuba approached Kaiba. With a tightlipped demeanor, he informed the young CEO, "I'm sorry, Mister Kaiba, but your brother just fell into a coma. We must move him back to the intensive care unit so that we can closely monitor his condition. You need to sign some papers to expedite the move. We also need to discuss his medication, chemotherapy treatments, and other provisions while he's unconscious."

The elder Kaiba's jaw dropped and his normally intense azure eyes became listless. The denial and fear that he was experiencing about Mokuba's fate was much greater than anything that he had ever felt in his life – even much more than the gamut of emotions he felt when he was about to lose the duel against Mutou Yugi at Duelist Kingdom.

"Mister Kaiba..." the doctor once again said to the young CEO, as he prompted the latter to follow him.

As Kaiba absentmindedly followed the doctor down the hallway, his body shook from confusion, shock, and anger revving up his system. With his already-tired mind and body forcing him to stay alert, he mused with clenched teeth and narrowed azure eyes, _"I saw you with my own eyes, Emrys! If this is your way to get back at me for yesterday, then why do you have to involve Mokuba? If I ever find out that you're responsible for this, I swear that won't breathe to see the next day once I'm done with you!"_

* * *

Dawn was only a few hours away, but the waking hours continued for a wound-up Emrys. After checking the messages from her cell phone voicemail after sealing Mokuba's soul within a blank card and leaving him comatose, she did intermittent sessions of magical healing spells. She rested in-between incantations, especially since the sessions drained the majority of her psychic strength. 

"My Queen..."

Emrys opened her eyes and interrupted her rest. She recognized the face behind the familiar voice that used to haunt her dreams months ago. Closing them once again to resume her restful state, she quietly asked, "What do I owe this visit of yours, Hyperion?"

The towering cloaked figure stepped out of pentagram of light that materialized inside her room and sat on the foot of Emrys' bed. The new arrival removed the hood that concealed him – revealing a handsome man in his mid-twenties with long corn-silk blond hair, smooth skin, aquiline nose, and emerald eyes. He kept his silence for a long time as he studied her face and tried to perceive what thoughts were running within her mind. His face beamed of kindness until he opened his mouth, which hinted the twisted evil residing in him. "For many months, I was convinced that your Highness is a masochistic glutton for punishment."

Emrys frowned at first as she tried to think as to what Hyperion meant. Shortly thereafter, her thoughtful scowl was replaced by a wry smirk. Now understanding that he was referring to her injured legs, she remarked, "I didn't wish to raise suspicions. However, my pathetic condition has been wearing me down. I've already taken matters in my own hands. After all, I have the golden tomes' secrets to speed up the healing process."

Hyperion smirks with satisfaction as he looked into Emrys' hazel eyes. "That is good to hear, my Queen. You should not let your gifts go untapped. I will be more than happy to remove any obstacles for you."

With a reassuring smile, Emrys told Hyperion with a tinge of malevolence lacing her tone, "It won't be necessary, Hyperion. It'll give me more pleasure to handle this matter personally. Helping me secure my throne is more than enough help. I thank you for that..."

Staring at Emrys with probing emerald eyes, Hyperion edged closer to her and inquired, "What plans do you have for the commoners as well as the Nameless Pharaoh?"

"I know all of them very well and that will serve as a great advantage. The Pharaoh, however, would be a difficult opponent. I want to test his strength, especially when his spirit is broken. Before I do that, though, I want to see what's in his mind..."

The man heartily chuckled as he amusedly shook his head. "The Pharaoh does not have any idea about your 'transformation,' does he?"

After many minutes of meaningful silence, Emrys sighed deeply. "I don't think he has a clue. I'm not going to wait for him to find out anything before I make my move. That fated time has finally arrived."

Comfortably crossing his arms in front of him, Hyperion smugly hinted, "You are going to start with..."

"I'll start where it's going to hurt him most..."

"If you need my help, my Queen, then all that you need to do is ask," said a tightlipped Hyperion before he rose from Emrys' bed, bowed down to her on one knee, and dissappeared.

By this time, the first rays of the sun began to tease the dark sky.

Emrys pulled out a duel monster's card from her deck, picked up her cell phone from the nightstand, and speed-dialed a phone number. Once the person from the other line picked up, she softly asked, "Hello, Anzu?"

"Is there something that I can help you with?" politely asked a still-sleepy Anzu.

Shifting from her bed to ease her cramped back, Emrys continued, "I'm so sorry to call you this early. I'm just so excited about this news! The studio in England left a message on my cell phone last night. The director wants new dancers for this upcoming video of mine. Would you be interested in an audition?"

Minutes after slightly recovering from shock and her sleepy state, Anzu stammered, "_V - Video?_ Me?"

"Yes, Anzu... The auditions will not start until the beginning of school vacation, so it will not interfere with your schedule. I'm just informing you as soon as possible because those audition spots fill up so quickly. I need to turn in your name if you happen to be interested."

"I – I'm not that good of a dancer..." stammered the azure-eyed teenager on the other line. She was blushing as her hand became cold and clammy, trying to absorb what she just heard from Emrys as reality.

With a faint smile and a reassuring voice, Emrys said, "Anzu, why are you selling yourself short? This will be a good opportunity for you. Moreover, you have plenty of time to practice and prepare for the auditions. I'm sure that you can easily wipe out any competition."

"I'm honored..."

"Good! I'll tell them to put your name down. They'll inform you once the auditions open up. The choreographer had trouble with some of the dancers that we worked with last time. This next project will be more demanding. He also wants fresh faces and talent."

There was a long silence on the other line before Emrys broke the ice and asked, "Does that mean a 'yes' from you?"

A breath-taken Anzu then replied, "Why, yes! _Yes!_ This is unbelievably great!"

"Thanks for doing this favor for me, Anzu. It'll make my work easier..."

"I should be the one to thank you!"

Emrys deeply sighed and said with a grin, "You shouldn't thank me. I just informed you of an opportunity. The rest depends on you. I have no doubt that you'll get in..."

Shortly thereafter, a loud thud came from Anzu's end of the telephone line.

As the line eventually went dead, Emrys stared at the duel monster's card in her hand. Her spurts of amused chuckles turned into a long maniacal laughter. "Two down, three more to go..."

* * *

Mutou Yugi did not have a good day. 

The younger Mutou walked home just as he walked to school this morning – alone. To him, a day without seeing Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu was incomplete, unnerving, and surreal. He called them a couple of times throughout the school day. He even called Kaiba during lunchtime to ask about his friends' whereabouts.

Up to now, Yugi had no idea where they were.

Yugi finally reached home and used the game store's door to get inside the house. Once he opened the door and heard the familiar bell ring throughout the store, he let out a heavy sigh and put on cheerful facade before calling out, "Jii-chan – I'm home!"

When he did not receive his customary response, Yugi's innocent amethyst eyes went wide and his eyebrow rose. "Jii-chan?"

Still, there was no response.

Yugi's heart loudly pounded as his calculated steps led him to the living room. With vigilant eyes scanning his surroundings, his eyes went wider still once he saw a broken lamp on the hardwood floor.

Beside the broken lamp lay an unconscious Sugoroku.

Yugi ran and knelt beside his grandfather. He held back his breath as he saw that the elderly man's eyes had a glazed look.

"Yugi..."

While clutching his grandfather, the younger Mutou turned around and saw the source of that familiar feminine voice sitting behind him.

A wheelchair-bound Emrys calmly stared back at Yugi. Seeing a familiar face for the first time today, his eyes glistened from tears that now flowed freely down his cheeks. As worried and confused as he was, he felt partially relieved that she was there.

However, something from the uncustomary gleam in Emrys' eyes made a nervous Yugi muse,_ "Why would she leave Jii-chan like this? How long has she been here?"_

A tightlipped Emrys nonchalantly ran a free hand through her long hair, took a deep breath, and then stared into Yugi's eyes. As hazel intensely met amethyst, their owner intently stated, "We need to talk right now, Yugi. If we don't settle matters between us before I leave, I'm taking away two privileges from you. You'll never see your dear loved ones ever again and your other self will never get his precious memory back..."

The younger Mutou, clutching his grandfather's catatonic body much more intensely, shuddered as more tears flowed from his eyes. Feeling a big lump form on his throat, he murmured, "This can't be..."

"Believe it," Emrys hissed as she produced her deck and pulled out the top five cards. She spread the five cards on the coffee table and showed it to him. Her hazel eyes narrowed in malicious delight as she saw the other shudder even further from fear and disbelief.

Mokuba, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, and Sugoroku each appeared on the five Orichalchos cards.

With a smug smirk on her face, Emrys closed her eyes and told Yugi as she returned the four cards to her deck, "When you've assembled the Millennium Puzzle, you've unleashed the Shadow Games once again into this world. The Pharaoh sacrificed his life to keep the Shadow Realm from humankind, hoping to seal its magic forever. I, on the other hand, lost my life when I tried to save him. Once you've reassembled the Puzzle, a whole series of prophecies were set into motion. One of those prophecies is how the Pharaoh's and my path will once again cross...and there are so much more to come. As to what the future holds for this world will solely be based on how everyone around us would succeed, or fail. Those fated ones include you, the Pharaoh, and me...the rest will be uncovered as time passes..."

A confused and trembling Yugi bit his lip and was speechless. As Sugoroku lay on his lap as if the elderly man was a log, he clenched his fists and his chest heaved. He hoped to wake up from this bad dream of helplessness and betrayal...

A betrayal that one of his most trusted friends and his other self's love had gravely committed...

As hazel eyes malevolently gleamed, their owner said in soothing sarcasm, "Don't worry about them, Yugi. They're safe..._for now._ While their souls remain longer in these cards, the more that they'll drown in their self-created world. Eventually, they'll be permanent fixtures in the world of dreams. They will never wake up or return to their bodies..."

The Millennium Puzzle activated, prompting the other Yugi to emerge and blurt out, "Why are you doing this to them? They trusted you!"

Knowing that she was now talking with the Spirit of the Puzzle, Emrys' tone became colder and more calculated. "I'm not obligated to answer that question. Be thankful that they're in a realm marked with pleasant dreams. They' re in a world where the deepest and most earnest wish inside his or her heart comes true. I could have easily sent them to a hellish dimension. Is that what you want for them?"

After many minutes of silence, the other Yugi laid Sugoroku on the hardwood floor and stood up. Without removing his probing and intent amethyst eyes on Emrys, he murmured, "Are you the one who sealed the _Stone of Destiny _from me?"

An unfeeling Emrys tauntingly replied, "So, you're _finally_ catching on..."

The other Yugi's face went pale and he tightly closed his eyes in disbelief. Minutes later, he regained enough composure to open his eyes once more and say, "I don't understand... You went through great lengths to help me before. Why do you now harm the very people you've risked your life and limb for? What would you gain out of hurting them?"

Looking at her lover straight in the eye, Emrys told him, "The answer is simple. It's not yet time for you to access the _Stone_. I also know that aside from amusement, you'd never duel against me for higher stakes. To get what I want from you, I need to force your hand. If our friends are the quickest way to get what I want from you, then so be it!"

The other Yugi fell silent. still not believing what was happening or what he was hearing from Emrys.

"If you want the _Stone_ to be unsealed... If you want all of them back in this world safe and sound, then you'll do as I tell you."

As his entire body trembled harder from rage and disbelief, the other Yugi's tear-filled eyes narrowed. "What do you want from me?"

Gazing directly into the duelist's eyes while crossing her arms in front of her, Emrys then smugly stated, "It's fairly simple, my love. You must duel against me. If you win, you'll get them back. If you lose, their souls belong to me."

The _Eye_ on the other Yugi's forehead menacingly flashed as his amethyst eyes reflected his anger. "What makes you think that you're going to win against me?"

Unfazed and outwardly amused, Emrys replied, "I know you very well, my love. I also know how you duel. Those two elements, along with the cards that now imprison your loved ones' souls, will make your victory much farther from your reach."

"We're dueling right now, if that's what you want!"

A taunting smirk crept from Emrys' lips. "Everything will happen in due time, dear Pharaoh. I'll send for you when that time comes."

The other Yugi spent the many minutes of silence looking into Emrys' eyes. He tried to find a rhyme and reason behind the surreal conversation and recent turn of events. When he could not find the answer in her eyes and tightlipped demeanor, he then shuddered as he asked, "How could you do this to me and to us? I thought that you loved me..."

Avoiding the other Yugi's gaze by focusing her sights on an unconscious Sugoroku, Emrys replied, "You'll get the answer to that question of yours when the time comes. The outcome of our duel will define everyone's future. For now, you should determine whether you could push everything aside to do what you must. Can you rise to the occasion when it's required, no matter what obstacles you must face?"

"Mark my words, Emrys... I will get them back from you!"

Piercing hazel eyes deeply probed troubled amethyst ones as their owner quietly challenged, "Is that what's _really_ in your heart? When no one's around you, will you be able to maintain your inner strength? If you need to kill me or another loved one so that you can get them back and unseal the _Stone_, will you do it? Will you do whatever is necessary without any forethought or reservation? Will you be able to push your emotions aside to do the unthinkable?"

Yugi's other self remained stunned and speechless. Seconds later, he saw a pentagram of light appear in the living room underneath Emrys' wheelchair.

With a deep sigh and a gleam in her eye, Emrys then meaningfully muttered, "I figured as much... I _wasn't _kidding when I said that our next duel wouldn't be easy for you. Whatever emotional attachments or doubts you may have at this time, I suggest that you remove them. The next time we meet, I'll have no qualms in destroying you or your friends."

Pained amethyst eyes met taunting hazel ones once more.

"Until we see each other again, my love..." Emrys whispered while keeping her eyes on the other Yugi.

Eventually, Emrys and her wheelchair disappeared along with the pentagram...leaving behind a shocked and deeply disturbed other Yugi to wallow in sadness, anger, and confusion that he had never experienced before.

**End of Chapter Six**

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexandra Emrys, other original characters, The Scrolls of Passage, The Dead Incantations, The Portal of Osiris, and this fan fiction are properties of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._

_Many thanks to Namonaki Pharaoh (aka Wes or Karen) for beta-reading this chapter. I also thank her for being the official beta-reader for this story arc, as well as the support and friendship she has given me. Luv ya, Sister. God Bless, and MTFBWY ;-D_


	7. The Painful Truth

**THE BATTLE FOR LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Seven: The Painful Truth**

* * *

Staring at the duel disk on his lap for hours as he sat in his dark bedroom, Yugi now closed his tear-fogged eyes and allowed the sadness to sink in his heart. As he sat on the desk in an akimbo, his mind was fully immersed and horribly shocked from the unexpected turn of events. His mind pestered him about the same thought that his other self repeatedly asked, "_Why would Emrys do such a thing?"_

Knowing that his other self felt much worse than he ever would, Yugi said, "She must have been possessed by an evil spirit. Maybe something takes over her body just as what happens to Bakura whenever his other self takes over his body."

"She is not possessed. I assure you that much..."

Yugi abruptly turned around upon hearing another voice inside his room. Recognizing the owner of that voice, he then asked, "If she's not possessed, why is she doing all of this?"

From one corner of Yugi's room, Shadi emerged from the shadows as his long white robes billowed behind him. "Her soul has been corrupted. She chose to release all the potential evil that she is capable of committing."

A puzzled Yugi frowned. Concern and anxiety bombarded him as well as the spirit of the Puzzle. "Corrupted? Corrupted by who?"

"The Essence of Evil did so... Emrys dueled against it in the caves of Thera while she was away...while she searched for a way to help you regain your memory...while she searched for a way to help you regain your life..."

With disappointment laced in his voice, Yugi remarked, "She must have lost the duel..."

The mysterious man's face became more somber and grim. "On the contrary, Emrys won the duel against the Essence. Since her parents had passed away, you are the only duelist that she could not defeat."

The younger Mutou's eyes narrowed as he raised an eyebrow. "I _don't_ understand. If she won the duel, why is this happening to her? If she's not possessed, why is she choosing to do evil? Why is she harming the very people that she loves and cares for, especially now?"

Shadi's dark eyes pierced through him. "She has the predisposition to become evil since her parents died. All human beings have the propensity to do evil."

After a long pause, Shadi continued, "When she won the duel, she took the Essence's place. It was her prize or penalty for winning a duel against it. Her victory stirred up all the darkness and evil that was already in her soul. Since she and the Essence became one, her struggle to find clarity and peace became harder. I would not be surprised if you and your friends would forever lose her."

The Millennium Puzzle activated and allowed Yugi's other self to switch with his spirit vessel.

Without wavering his amethyst stare at Shadi and having heard enough, the other Yugi said, "Every human being has a certain darkness within. Your words still don't explain what's happening to her."

"Everything comes down to a choice, my Pharaoh...to be good, or to be evil. Instead of relying on her own strength, your Queen chose to tap into the dark powers to defeat the Essence. She also chose to merge her powers with the Essence's energies when it was weak. Although one could use dark powers to serve good at the beginning, using that power contorts one's very nature. When she won the duel, she fulfilled the prophecies and ascended as the Dark Queen."

"Who is this Dark Queen?"

"According to ancient Atlantean prophecies, the Dark Queen is destined to take the throne as she unleashes and wields the powers of Chaos. The Millennium Items originated from a fragment of Chaotic powers. Once she unlocks her full abilities, her powers can build or decimate an entire race, open the many locked portals leading and leaving this plane of existence, and much more."

After a long pause of silence, the other Yugi murmured, "What does this Dark Queen have to do with Emrys?"

"At first, good intentions were in Emrys' heart. She eventually chose to do evil and gave in to the dark powers. She stole _The Portal of Osiris_ and _The Dead Incantations_ from the Egyptian National Museum. She sealed the _Stone of Destiny_ from your reach."

The _Eye_ on the other Yugi's forehead illuminated in the darkness as his eyes went wide and his heart was about to cave in. " I don't believe you! She never wanted to ascend to a throne of evil! She never wanted that! She wouldn't hurt any of us out of her own volition! Someone, or something, _must_ be controlling her! That's the only rational reason for this insane behavior of hers!"

Shadi kept his silence and just stared at the other Yugi with tightlipped sadness.

The young Pharaoh walked towards the bed, sat down, and rested his elbows on his thighs. He clasped his hands in front of him as he felt the weight of his burden press harder inside him. Deep in thought and with his eyes glistening from fought-back tears, he murmured with melancholic hope laced in his voice, "I know her, Shadi. She's a good person, in spite of everything she had done in the past. She already learned from her mistakes."

Shadi matter-of-factly replied, "She has already taken her throne...this is what fate had given her. She is fulfilling fate's plan. Sooner or later, I would not be surprise if those powers would eventually drive her into madness."

Amethyst eyes went wide once more as their owner scowled. "You're telling me that it's Fate's plan for her to be damned forever? I can't let this happen to her!"

"Everything regarding her well-being, as well as her soul, rests on her shoulders alone. We cannot do anything about this. However, you do have control over the matters that rest on your shoulders."

Glancing at the mysterious figure, the other Yugi then asked, "And what would those matters be?"

A tightlipped Shadi responded without hesitation, "You are supposed to stop any threats against humanity. It is your destiny to be the champion for that cause. If the Dark Queen is that threat, you must stop her without hesitation."

As the mysterious figure disappeared from the shadows where he emerged from, the phone rang and broke the other Yugi's preoccupied state.

Once the other Yugi picked up the receiver, he heard Kaiba's tired voice from the other end of the line saying, "My chauffeur's outside your doorstep to drive you to the hospital. We need to talk."

After letting out a frustrated sigh, the other Yugi protested, "Kaiba, I can't –"

Cutting off his rival's remarks, the azure-eyed duelist interjected, "It's about Mokuba and Emrys."

There was dead silence between them, followed by the other Yugi murmuring, "All right. I'll be on my way." Hanging up the receiver once he heard the telephone's dial tone, he grabbed his royal blue school coat and went downstairs to meet Kaiba at Domino Hospital.

* * *

Kaiba's limousine arrived at Domino Hospital at seven in the evening. 

The other Yugi, with intent amethyst eyes scanning his entire surroundings, marched towards the intensive care unit. Once he stepped out of the elevator and passed through the series of hallways, he found the CEO leaning against the wall and staring at the open door a few feet before him. Without a word, he approached his tired-looking rival and leaned against the wall.

Kaiba's eyes remained transfixed at the open door before him when he asked the new arrival, "Did she come and see you?"

Letting out a silent but heavy sigh, the other Yugi responded, "Yes, she did." Still working through his shock, he managed to say minutes later, "She has Jii-chan, Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi –"

"And Mokuba..." muttered Kaiba as his eyes flashed an intent glint. He turned around, crossed his arms against the wall, and rested his forehead. His chest heaved for breath as he tried his best to calm down and be present for Mokuba's sake.

The amethyst-eyed duelist glanced sideways at Kaiba as the latter told him in as few words as possible the recent events that happened at the hospital. The other Yugi's eyes went wider in further disbelief as he heard from the CEO that Mokuba fell into a coma after Emrys was seen with the boy. "She showed up at the house. She captured their souls and trapped them in the cards."

Kaiba slammed his right fist against the wall, bruising it badly but nonetheless ignoring the resulting throbs and cuts. He closed his eyes and felt the seething anger that his eyes had been radiating. Although his words were audible only to the other Yugi, the already-startled passersby felt Kaiba's emotion and kept clear from the two young men as he said through gritted teeth. "Nobody messes around with my family. Nobody takes me for a fool! I'll rip her apart when I get my hands on her!"

After many minutes of silenced passed by between them, the other Yugi – thinking that Kaiba's anger settled down – laid a hand on the CEO's shoulder.

Shrugging off that empathetic hand and glancing sideways at his rival, Kaiba's eyes opened as he spat, "My brother's the only one that I have left. Don't even think about defending her to me. Don't even dare tell me that she has a good reason for doing what she did to Mokuba!"

The duelist with the tri-colored mane knew very well the emotions that coursed through Kaiba's veins...disbelief, worry, rage, and most especially the stabbing pain of betrayal. As he kept his silence and looked straight into his rival's eyes, he lamented, "I wanted to believe in what you've just said. I can't defend her actions when I don't even understand her motives. I saw her eyes...there was no remorse in them..."

_"Something must have happened to her in Thera,"_ cried out Yugi as he invisibly remained in the background. As a response, all that he received from his other self was silence along with an increasing wave of sadness, hurt, and disagreement.

Letting another series of silent minutes pass by, the other Yugi then said, "We'll get them back from Emrys, Kaiba."

"There's no question about getting my little brother back. I should've known that she's such a weakling. I should've seen that her sanity would give in the same time that her legs actually did."

"Something happened to her when she was in Crete...something more than just mere depression or insanity."

Kaiba glared at the other Yugi. "I don't want to hear any of this supernatural shit, especially from you or from her!"

Amethyst eyes intensely met azure ones. "When will you start believing that there are bigger things at work here?"

"Never!" retorted Kaiba without any hesitation. "Believe all you want, but don't drag my brother or me into your delusions! My brother, my company, and the Kaiba name are all that matter to me...and anyone who threatens those three things will pay!"

"Care to prove your mettle in a duel, Mister Kaiba? I would not be an easy opponent to beat as you did with Yoshiko..."

The two duelists, after noticing that everything around them – including time itself – was frozen, stared at the open door before them.

The cloaked man, who telepathically communicated to them and with arms casually crossed before him, blocked the doorway leading to Mokuba's room. As Kaiba's eyes further narrowed and the other Yugi's eyes reflected recognition, the masculine owner of that voice said, "You are right, Pharaoh. You and the crest-wielder had the pleasure of meeting me at my home. I am Hyperion, the Master of the _Order of Orichalchos._"

"What have you done to her?" asked the other Yugi as his fists clenched at his sides.

"It was her prophetic fate. I have waited for its fruition for thousands of years," said Hyperion with smug satisfaction. "The crest-wielder has been struck down and the Dark Queen has finally awakened. The twisted irony is that the two completely opposite figures happen to be one person...a person that the two of you have loved. She has been more merciful than she could afford. In spite of my _intervention_ to have her true colors emerge, she has full control of her actions."

The other Yugi pulled out his deck from the leather holster of his belt and pointed it directly at Hyperion. "You and I are going to settle this, once and for all!"

Hyperion chuckled, a twisted smile escaping from his lips and oozing from his tone. "I will save that pleasure for the Queen. I also recall that it was Mister Kaiba that I asked to duel with - not you."

As an enraged other Yugi leaned forward, Kaiba blocked him with his outstretched arm. With his azure eyes still focused in front of him, he walked towards the cloaked figure and stopped in front of the door. Kaiba's blue eyes glared as he told the cloaked man in quiet but lethal anger, "If you know what's good for you, step aside and let me see my brother."

Apparently, Mokuba and everything around him was not frozen. His elder brother checked the monitors attached to him and confirmed that all his vitals were as normal as it could be. His brother swept the dark hair from his face and gave him a hopeful smile.

Once his back turned from Mokuba and he walked outside the room, the elder Kaiba's face reflected such unbending resolve. He pulled out his deck from his inner coat pocket and told Hyperion, "All right, you bastard...you and I are going to have a duel. Once I'm done humiliating you and your flock, you're going to stay away from my family and Kaiba Corporation forever."

"So sure of what you can do, are you not? However, I will indulge your pitiful fantasy. We will duel in the Shadow Realm. This time, the Pharaoh or the crest-wielder will not be able to help you. I will stay away from all that is important to you, but only if you win the duel and survive, Kaiba. I will make sure, however, that you will do neither."

Shortly thereafter, thick fog and a pentagram of light appeared before the three of them. The mystical symbol's blinding light intensified and lingered for many minutes.

Eventually, the pentagram disappeared...leaving a stunned other Yugi by himself as everything around him went back to normal.

**End of Chapter Seven**

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexandra Emrys, other original characters, The Scrolls of Passage, The Dead Incantations, The Portal of Osiris, and this fan fiction are properties of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._

_**Author's Notes**_

_Ah, such a hard chapter to do. I guess it's because of the subsequent chapters after this one...which promises a series of duels for Kaiba and the other Yugi. Okey dokey. Just letting you know that I'm in the middle of finishing the next update for Kyoto Files Revisited and The Shadows of My Past. The updates, along with Statistics, are killing me (well, I'm having fun writing the updates, while Stats is just plain killing me). Let me know what you think via reviews ;-D_


	8. The Light and Dark Duels Part 1

**BATTLE FOR LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Eight – The Light-and-Dark Duels (Part One)**

* * *

Before the other Yugi could turn around and check on Mokuba, he heard a familiar voice nonchalantly say, "Hmmm.… It's hard to find good help these days. I told Hyperion to leave everything to me. He'll learn a harsh lesson in obedience once that duel of theirs is done...and that's if he beats Kaiba..." 

The busy hospital suddenly became empty.

The other Yugi's amethyst eyes went wide. A chill traveled down his spine when he saw that all the people around him disappeared, including Mokuba. He turned around and faced the owner of that voice.

Emrys, who still sat on her wheelchair, stared at her lover with cold eyes. "Don't worry about the outside world, Pharaoh. They won't interrupt us, especially since it's time for you to duel against me."

As painful as it was to him, the other Yugi stared into her piercing hazel eyes as he told her, "Emrys, listen to me. This isn't you. You've been through a lot lately, especially at Thera. Whatever – or whoever – is making you do this to our friends, fight it!"

Emrys snickered as a devious glint radiated in her eyes. "There are many things that you don't know about me. This is who I am many years before we've met. What makes you think that someone - or something - has to force me into doing something pleasurable?"

"I'm not going to duel you – not like this!" the duelist spat through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

Emrys' eyes narrowed while she pulled out her deck from the leather holder secured by her belt and let it sit on her open palm. As the entire deck magically lifted within inches from her palm and the cards fell one by one back in her hand, certain cards removed themselves from the deck and floated in mid-air.

By the time that the entire process was complete, there were five cards floating before Emrys. As she gave the floating cards a split-second intent gaze, each card began its furious spin.

When the cards stopped spinning and began facing the other Yugi, the duelist gasped.

There were four magic cards and one trap card - all of them bore a six-pointed star. Jonouchi, Sugoroku, Honda, and Anzu were imprisoned in each of the magic cards. Mokuba, on the other hand, appeared on the face of the trap card.

"Why are you doing this to them? I thought that you loved me. I thought that you cared about them..." the other Yugi muttered with a mixture of anger, denial, and sadness in his tone.

As her response, Emrys snapped her fingers. She stared into her lover's eyes as if she was relishing the other Yugi's and Yugi's shared agony from hearing Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu scream and struggle for breath. "I do love you. I do care about them. However, I'm willing to put everything aside for more important matters...the greater good, for example..."

The other Yugi clenched his fists until his fingernails left deep and raw indentations in his skin. His eyes glistened with tears and his chest heaved from wanting to save everyone but feeling so helpless and betrayed.

A few minutes later, Emrys snapped her fingers once more. The hungry gasps of breaths from her captives reverberated as she deadpanned, "I don't have all day, Pharaoh! Are you going to duel against me, or will you let them die by my hand?"

_"Don't give up on her! We could still get her back, just as we did with Jonouchi when Malik controlled him!"_ Yugi cried out to the spirit.

While sadly staring into his lover's eyes, the other Yugi mentally told his vessel, "She's not the Emrys that we've known before, Aibou. We're left with no choice..."

With a sly smirk on her face, Emrys said as she shuffled her deck, "Let us duel, Pharaoh. May the best cause win!"

The spirit's eyes narrowed and his customary scowl crept over his face as he activated his duel disk. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but you're going to pay for this! You better give me your word that you'll let them go, once I win this duel!"

"I'll give you an honorable duel. I'll release them if you manage to beat me." Emrys then released everyone from her mystical chokehold, once all five cards inserted themselves in her deck. As her duel disk activated, she gestured to her irate opponent, "The first turn is yours."

Hazel and amethyst eyes fiercely met as their respective owners yelled, "Duel!"

The overall Life Point counters for both duelists started at 4000.

The other Yugi drew six cards to begin his turn and declared, "I place one card face down. I also put one monster card face down." After two card holograms appeared on the field, he then said, "I end my turn."

Drawing her first six cards, Emrys announced, "I place one card face down. I then activate _Spring of Rebirth_."

**_Spring of Rebirth_**

_Continuous Magic Card_

_Grants the owner of the magic card 500 life points whenever a monster is returned to a player's hand._

A hologram of an ornate ivory water fountain appeared before them as clear waters flowed from it. Once the magic card fully materialized on the field, Emrys then said, "I also put one monster card face down. I end my turn."

The other Yugi pondered as he studied the field, _"I have to be careful with those cover cards of hers. She's already good before we started dueling against each other. Those many duels that we've had not only increased her skills even more, but they also sharpened her instincts."_

Once the other Yugi drew a card for his turn, he placed the newly drawn card on the field as he said, "I summon _Gazelle – King of Mythical Beasts!_ _Gazelle_, attack her face-down card!"

Emrys smirked once _Wall of Illusions, _her facedown card,opened on the field and absorbed the _Gazelle's_ attack.

**_Wall of Illusions _**

_(Fiend / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 1850) _

_The monster attacking this creature is returned to its owner's hand. Any damage resulting from the attack is calculated normally. _

Due to _Wall of Illusion's _special effect, _Gazelle_ bounced back to the other Yugi's hand. Aside from this, he lost 350 Life Points from the discrepancy between _Gazelle's _attack strengthand _Wall of Illusions' _defenses.

Emrys, on the other hand, gained an additional 500-point lead as _Spring of Rebirth_ granted her 500 additional Life Points for _Gazelle_ bouncing back to her opponent's hand.

As the other Yugi ended his turn, his Life Points stood at 3650 while her overall score reflected 4500 Life Points.

After drawing a card and placing it on the field, Emrys ended her turn...leaving her with _Spring of Rebirth _active on the field, _Wall of Illusions _flanking her defenses, and two facedown cards waiting to be unleashed.

With eyes further narrowing, the other Yuig drew a card and declared while placing the newly drawn card, "I activate _Pot of Greed!_"

A malevolent glint shone through Emrys' eyes. "Not so fast, Pharaoh! Open facedown card - _Jar Robber!_"

**_Pot of Greed_**

_Normal Magic Card_

_Draw two cards from your deck._

**_Jar Robber_**

_Normal Trap Card_

_Once your opponent activates Pot of Greed, negate that card effect and draw one card from your deck._

As his eyes widened while _Pot of Greed _went to his Graveyard without benefiting him, the other Yugi heard Emrys say as she stared at the card she drew due to her _Jar of Greed,_ "Thanks for the free draw. I won't let your efforts go to waste."

_"She modified her deck. I didn't expect that from her,"_ mused the other Yugi as he gave Emrys and the field a probing gaze. Resuming his turn, he then declared, "I summon _Beta, the Magnet Warrior _in attack mode. I end my turn."

When the other Yugi ended his turn with 3650 Life Points, he had one cover card, one monster hidden in defense mode, and Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode.

Emrys, on the other hand, had 4500 Life Points, two cover cards, _Wall of Illusions _in defense mode, and _Spring of Rebirth_ active on her side of the field. As she drew the card to mark the beginning of her turn, she then pulled out the card that she received via _Jar of Greed. _" I activate _Change of Heart. _I use it to control _Beta the Magnet Warrior!_"

**_Change of Heart_**

_Normal Magic Card_

_Take control of one monster from your opponent's side of the field until the end of this turn._

As the half-angelic and half-demonic creature appeared on the field, the entity assumed the form of the other Yugi's _Beta the Magnet Warrior_ – leaving its original master's side of the field with just one monster to flank his defenses.

Once the magic card went to her Graveyard, Emrys then announced, "I then tribute your _Beta the Magnet Warrior_ to summon _Great Maju Garzett!_"

**_Great Maju Garzette_**

_Six Stars_

_ATK 0 / DEF 0_

_Dark / Fiend / Effect_

_This monster's attack points becomes twice the tribute monster's attack points._

A towering and grotesque demon appeared on the field, absorbing the life essence of _Beta the Magnet Warrior _until the monster disappeared into the void. By the time that _Beta _disintegrated, the monster counter for _Great Maju Garzette_ recalibrated to 3400 attack points.

Smirking as the other Yugi's eyes went wide, Emrys told him while the demon let out a ferocious howl, "You're familiar with what _Maju _can do...aren't you, my love? All thanks to your_ Beta Warrior, Maju_ now has 3400 attack points! _Maju, _attack his facedown card!"

Following its mistress' orders, _Great Maju Garzette _attacked the facedown card and destroyed _Big Shield Guardna._

After staring at his deck and with his chest pounding loudly for many minutes, the other Yugi closed his eyes. He braced over the fact that his last monster was just destroyed and that Emrys had a powerful monster on her side.

As Emrys ended her turn, she told her lover, "I'm expecting you to pull a miracle from your deck, Pharaoh. I don't expect anything less from the King of Games."

Vividly seeing his deck in his mind's eye and strongly feeling its vibrations, the other Yugi thought, _"I need to turn this duel around, and I place all my faith in you. I need to save my friends from her...and if you can help me save her from herself, the better..."_

The other Yugi then pulled out a card from his deck...

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexandra Emrys, other original characters, The Scrolls of Passage, The Dead Incantations, The Portal of Osiris, and this fan fiction are properties of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only - thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._

**_Author's Notes_**

_Ah, such a hard chapter to do. To Luna-chan...the Statistic that I was talking about last chapter is my Statistics class...I'm still having a headache from it. I'm in the middle of beta-reading what you've sent me, so rest assured that you'll get it by this weekend ;-D_

_To my comrade-in-faith, Wes, hang in there, Sister...my thoughts and prayers are with you always, and I'm beta-reading your stuff, too. You'll get it by this weekend _

_;-D_


End file.
